


Jason Todd? More Like Dean Winchester

by BlackBeancurd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 他们在展开一段恋爱, 充满保护欲的杰森, 剧透, 天使都是混蛋, 奇怪的剧情, 恶魔都是混球, 情绪化的杰森, 提姆·德雷克是罗宾, 约翰·布雷克就是迪克·格雷森, 被伤害的迪恩·温彻斯特, 进展缓慢, 迪克格雷森警官, 迪恩超牛逼, 重生的杰森·陶德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeancurd/pseuds/BlackBeancurd
Summary: 杰森 · 托德并不总是杰森 · 托德。约翰受够了迪恩，将他抛在身后。于是迪恩决定在哥谭市开始新生活。对于杰森来说，一切都很顺利——他有一个稳定的人际关系，被再次被一个蝙蝠家族接受，而红头罩控制了犯罪——当他突然接到鲍比的求助电话时。 与此同时，山姆一直在和天使卡斯迪奥一起旅行，试图找到米迦勒的容器，也就是他失散多年的兄弟。他请鲍比找一个好猎人来帮助他，而结果超乎他的预期。





	1. Welcome to Gotham 欢迎来到哥谭市

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jason Todd? More Like Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965519) by [klein (uaigneach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/klein). 

迪恩犯了一个错误。这本不该带来什么变化，但是它的确带来了。事实上这让他付出了家庭的代价。不，它并没有杀死任何人，但他们不再需要他。这不应该给他带来更多的责骂和额外的训练。 他只出去了一个小时，而山姆那是已经睡着了。

本不应该发生任何不寻常的事情。 但那发生了。 他只出去了一个小时，而这不应该有什么问题，但是他们追捕的东西是危险的。它狩猎儿童，而山姆孤独又弱小。

现实来讲，除了让自己被杀来争取时间，迪恩没有什么可以做的。但那就会像一个士兵放弃了他的岗位。这对迪恩来讲全然不可接受。对于迪恩，_违抗命令_是不可接受的。

因为迪恩是一名士兵，他必须尽力服从命令。他不再是个孩子。他是一位战士，打着一场永无止尽的战争，对抗一切在那一晚蹦出来的东西。他们不能是他所犯错误的一部分。

他当时只有九岁，但是有必要的话，他会被赋予保护山姆的职责，即使是用他的_生命_。他本不应该这样，在其他孩子都在担心会在生日时获得什么礼物时，迪恩却在担心他如何才能活到下一个生日。

他只有9岁，却因为一个本不该发生的小错误而被家人抛弃。可他留下了山姆独自一人，山姆差点就死了。在他父亲看来，这是一个无法纠正的错误。他的父亲严厉地斥责了他，可怜的小迪恩天真的以为这就是他的惩罚。

恰恰相反，他醒来发现自己被他们抛在身后。当他在汽车旅馆的房间外面查看时，黑斑羚车已经不见了，他的兄弟和父亲也不见了。如果不是因为他们带走了背包，他会以为他们只是去找食物了。

幸运的是，迪恩的父亲给他留下了一包衣服和武器——如果他不得不抵抗超自然力量或普通暴徒，这些武器可以帮助他——此外还有足够的钱用于交通和食物。

但这并不能让他撑很久，特别是如果他计划买一张汽车票去随便什么地方，但是他不得不这么做。迪恩知道自己为什么被抛下。 他明白他的父亲只是在尽全力保护山姆，但迪恩也是他的儿子。他的父亲也应该尽力保护迪恩。

但至少他还好心地给他留了一些补给。 他本可以什么都不留下的。 迪恩可以轻而易举地追上他们，但他们可能在任何地方。 他的父亲只会失望，因为他不明白自己不受欢迎这件事。

不管他的一些老师怎么说，迪恩是个聪明的男孩。他对汽车很在行——他看他父亲修理 黑斑羚车的次数多得足以让他理解汽车的基本机械原理。他已经学会了如何修理汽车，并且对汽车产生了相当的赏析能力。

他知道如何度过难关，知道一个无家可归的孩子在哪里最不引人注意。在任何一个较小的城镇，他都不可能找到一份工作或定居而不被问任何问题。他也不能引起别人的注意，那样就太愚蠢了。

如果说他从父亲那里学到了那么一件事的话，那就是被忽视总比被人瞩目要好。这样收集信息和不被发现都更容易。他必须找到一个犯罪率足够高的城市，这样他行偷窃物仍能逍遥法外。

他学会了如何扒窃和偷取贵重物品。他也知道什么东西行市好，什么地方好出手。这是很宝贵的信息，可能会帮助他活过接下来的几个月。

不幸的是，超自然生物通常在偏远的地方活动，所以他不知道太多城市，但有一个奇怪的案例发生在了一个大城市。在一个大城市里，成为茫茫人海中的一员是很容易的，但同时也很难发现周围超自然事件的发生。

再加上一个有两个孩子的猎人——好吧，现在他只需要担心一个孩子——不可能在大都市办案子。人们会多疑，而怪物会变得更有技巧。他们必须隐藏在众目睽睽之下。所以迪恩没有去过多少大城市。

但是他确实知道一个有着非比寻常的犯罪问题的地方。哥谭是一个令人印象深刻的城市。它既有普通的暴徒也有犯罪头目。无论是有钱的商人还是普通市民。他们都相对和谐地共存着。

但是哥谭市的另一个不同寻常之处是它有超级英雄与恶棍。他们只去过哥谭一次，他父亲认为那是一次大规模的“狩猎”，因为反常的死亡模式。但事实证明，那只是一个试图吸引蝙蝠侠注意力的超级反派。

他们立刻离开了，但是哥谭似乎与超自然问题绝缘。每次看到什么东西都可以解释为哥谭那群超级恶棍中的某一位的袭击。他的父亲特意教导他的孩子们，除非你不得不这么做，否则你不应该伤害他们。

他们并不是负责保护人类免受伤害的披风怪人。那是警察的工作。但是迪恩在哥谭的短暂停留中学到了很多。他知道了那里的生活是多么可怖。他体会到了在哥谭街头讨生活的滋味。

在他短暂的停留期间，他交了一个朋友。他的名字叫杰森·托德，母亲是个瘾君子。而杰森的父亲碰巧和一个他们本以为是超自然生物的恶棍一起工作。

迪恩从杰森那里明白了，就所有情况而言，他的生活算得上不错。他不必担心他的父亲会醉醺醺地回家，像杰森那样被揍。他也不用担心妈妈服药过量或者被一个讨债的毒贩攻击。

杰森不得不一边偷窃一边工作，来确保他有足够的钱维持生活。正是杰森教会了迪恩如何在街上生活，迪恩情不自禁地心存感激。这对他在街头谋生有很大帮助。

于是迪恩·温彻斯特来到哥谭市，设法在街头谋生。他原本想和杰森见面，结果却得知他死于服药过量。杰森的邻居们已经秘密地处理掉了尸体，以免引起警方对他们小基地的注意。

不过这对警察来说不算什么。哥谭市每天都有无数人死亡，他们甚至懒得去点人头，更不用说找出那些人的名字了。这将对迪恩很有利。他不能再用迪恩·温彻斯特这个身份了，用真名很容易导致被杀。

但是没有人真正记得可怜的小杰森·托德了。迪恩选择使用他已故朋友的名字和背景来隐藏在街道内以求生存。让人们认为他是一个有毒瘾的女人的儿子要比追溯到他的亲生父亲要好得多。

他的父亲仍然是那个叫约翰·温彻斯特的人，他不能冒着有一天被抓住的危险让他的犯罪行为牵涉到他的父亲。这会妨碍他的狩猎活动，迪恩知道他的父亲会对他算不上干净的身份掩饰失望。

这就是迪恩的生活方式：像杰森·托德一样生活，学习如何在城市谋生，在需要钱财的时候偷窃，单纯地活下去。他没有放弃训练，他知道他的父亲不可能再回到哥谭市，也不可能有生物会选择这座被诅咒的城市作为自己的家，但他想做好准备。

他也需要足够强大的能力，来击退任何挡了他路的那些罪犯和街头混混。一切都很顺利，直到有一天他有点太大胆了。他来到了蝙蝠车面前，以为自己得到了一生难得的奖赏。

蝙蝠车的轮胎很容易就能卖到每个1000美元——他可能能够赚到足够的钱，在似乎永远都不会有的时间里，第一次真正找到一个像样的住处。当他开始动手时，他忍不住挑起嘴角。

一切本应顺利。但是后来蝙蝠本尊出现了。“你以为你在干什么?”，蝙蝠侠咆哮着威胁道。为了表现得泰然自若，迪恩只是简单地回答道:“看起来像什么，聪明鬼。我在偷你的轮胎。”

他认为伪装成喜欢挖苦人的街头混混也许对他有利。但蝙蝠似乎只是对他的声明更加愤怒。

“是什么，”他用低沉的嗓音说道，“让你认为你可以侥幸逃脱?”

迪安耸了耸肩，他并不真正了解自己。他放下撬胎棒，转身面对蝙蝠侠。“好吧，你那时候不在这里，而且嘿，”他说，”小孩子要吃饭才能生存，不幸的是我得偷点什么才能吃饭。”他对着那个黑影讥笑道。

迪恩彻头彻尾被吓坏了，但他尽量不让自己表现出来。永远不要让敌人知道你有多害怕。你不能暴露自己有多软弱。但蝙蝠侠什么时候变成敌人了？

“你要把轮胎装回去，小男孩。”蝙蝠侠粗声粗气地说。

“然后我会带你回家和你父母谈谈。”他说。

迪恩忍不住翻了翻白眼。这家伙是认真的吗？“你凭什么认为我真的有地方住?”他指责道，“我偷轮胎是有原因的。我父母已经去世很久了，先生，恐怕也没有人能跟你对话了。”

他在心里为自己的说漏嘴而自责。太棒了，现在他可能最终会带他去某个愚蠢的孤儿院。尽管这种可能性非常大，他还是开始着手重新安装他卸下来的那两个轮子。

他有一种感觉，如果他不服从这条命令，他的麻烦会比现在大得多。他最好试着做一些损害控制措施。他的无礼显然不受英雄的赏识，就像他的父亲对他一样。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿。迪恩设法重新安上了其中一个轮胎，在他回答之前正在修理第二个轮胎。

“你叫什么名字，孩子?”他问道。

在回答“杰森·托德”之前，迪恩想过用第三个名字撒谎。毕竟，他是那个伟大的蝙蝠，如果他想，他最终会发现，而如果他能做到诚实一点，这将使他在蝙蝠面前更有优势。但他肯定不会透露自己的真实姓名。他已经很长时间没有使用它了，事实上它对他来说似乎有点遥远。

他活着，作为杰森·陶德呼吸着，而迪恩·温彻斯特只是一个不好的回忆。如果没有必要，就无需提起过去。反正蝙蝠侠也不太可能在乎。他只是那群街头混混中的一个。

唯一的区别是他更勇敢。他见过比普通街头暴徒更糟糕的事情。他打过更糟的仗，他没有理由害怕那些人。唯一能够确定的是，他最终会比其他那些无家可归的人冒更多的风险。

当蝙蝠侠再次开口时，他安回了最后一个轮胎并准备离开。

“我要带你去找个能照顾你的人。”他突然说。这是出乎意料的，全然心血来潮。蝙蝠侠完全没有任何理由这么做。

他可能在城里巡逻的时候遇到了几百个无家可归的孩子，那么为什么迪恩会有所不同呢？当然，他可能是唯一一个试图撬了蝙蝠车轮胎的人，但这似乎不足以引起蝙蝠侠的注意。

他顶多放任他跑回他随便哪个能够过夜的栖身之所。也许甚至会给他几块钱作为补偿。毕竟这个人是由布鲁斯·韦恩资助的。他很可能有那么点闲钱。

“哦，没门！”迪恩说，“你绝对不能带我去什么寄养家庭。我太大了，不适合这个体制，而且反正也没人想要我。再说，我只会接着四处游荡，最后还是流落街头。” 他用有些轻浮的语气说着，试图戴上一副无动于衷的面具。

他只成功了一半，蝙蝠侠看穿他的伪装。迪恩很紧张，连冷酷的黑暗骑士都看得出来。

“不，我不会带你去寄养家庭。”

迪安瞪了他一眼，然后转身靠近了一点蝙蝠车。“最好也不是警察局。我要让你知道，如果你这样做，我完全有能力越狱。”他边说边走向蝙蝠车，跳了进去。蝙蝠侠只能摇摇头，然后紧随其后坐了进去。“他是另一种人”，蝙蝠侠想。


	2. 杰森·托德的陨落与迪恩·温彻斯特的重生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哟!所以我才意识到Jason Todd和Dean Winchester都有:  
1\. 死而复生  
2\. 把自己从坟墓里挖出来  
3\. 有严重的Daddy Issues  
4\. 由Jensen Ackles配音  
这太神奇了。他们的处世态度有时甚至看起来是一样的。这太酷了！顺便说一句，Dean被父亲抛弃的时候才9岁，而小丑杀死他的时候他才14岁

这是一段美好搭档关系的开始。杰森被带去和布鲁斯·韦恩一同生活，并最终成为第二个罗宾。杰森做得棒极了，他还从前些年的猎魔训练中汲取经验，以丰富他的战斗风格。

迪克以前是个杂技演员，所以他的战斗风格更偏向远程，注重灵活性。杰森从小就是个猎人，后来成了街头小混混，他打架的方式不那么光明正大，因为你无法徒手和那些手持凶械的人斗。

他擅长近距离格斗，但是如果涉及到枪支(约翰不喜欢剑或者类似的东西——除非是用来对抗吸血鬼)，他与它们处的很不错。蝙蝠侠在得知消息的瞬间——杰森拿了警察的手枪，在小丑逃跑前射中了他的膝盖——他立即采取措施确保杰森知道不要使用枪支。

他的那枪甚至不致命，但因为他不想惹恼他的第一个像样的父亲形象，他克制自己不使用枪支。因为布鲁斯已经对他的打斗风格感到不满。他太暴力了，揍人的时候毫不留情。

他并不是一个温和的斗士，因为他知道那些人绝不会对他施予同样的仁慈，尽管他还是个孩子。尽管布鲁斯对杰森的打斗风格和混乱的正义感有点不安，他内心深处仍关爱着杰森。

他像对待儿子一样对待他，而不是像对待士兵，他是迪恩一直想要的父亲。杰森仍旧享受着狩猎的刺激感，唯一的区别就是他狩猎的对象发生了变化。现在这群怪物有着自己的权力，但这些怪物伤害的人比那些没有人权来当作护身武器的超自然生物伤害的人多得多。

就超自然生物而言，它一次最多能导致一到几百人的死亡。而这些恶棍在逃跑后几小时内就轻易地干掉了几百个活生生的人。对杰森来说，他们比任何超自然生物都要危险得多。

一段时间以来，事情就是这样，一成不变的例行公事。布鲁斯强迫杰森去哥谭学校上学，保证他得到良好的教育，杰森令人惊讶地擅长这个。

当他和约翰一起旅行的时候，他从来不关心学校的事，因为不管怎样，他最终还是会在几个星期后离开。但那是迪恩，他现在是杰森。杰森热爱学习，尽管他讨厌那群自命不凡的富家子弟同学，但他在学校表现很好。

杰森从来没有机会享受学校生活，所以他抓住眼下的机会尽力汲取知识。当然，他的个性还是妨碍了他，使他很快就被贴上了不良少年的标签。但是他的成绩仍旧很好，所以布鲁斯认为事情算不上糟糕。

无不管怎么说，他经常惹上麻烦的原因是为了保护其他学生不受霸凌。校长对这些恶霸的所作所为视而不见，只是因为他们家里有钱。他是如此懦弱，杰森毫不犹豫地指责了校长。

这也是他不断惹上麻烦的另一个原因----顶嘴。这一切开始于他很小的时候，当约翰下达命令的时候，他从不违抗，这是他的某种过度补偿，不幸的是，这特质在此后一直伴随着他。

虽然目前进展缓慢，但是布鲁斯已经开始让他在战场上学会独立思考，而不是等待命令。他知道如何独自战斗，如何弥补任何不确定因素，但他仍然时不时地犹豫，等待命令。

有时候这是好事，因为这能让布鲁斯确保他没有杀死任何人，尤其是杰森在某些情况下很接近这个状态。白天去学校，晚上照看哥谭的日常工作暂时进展顺利。而当情况变化时，他们已然并肩战斗了五年。

在那个几乎是命中注定的日子里，杰森被小丑绑架了，从那以后，一切都开始往糟糕的方向发展。他已经被关押了三天。被撬棍打得奄奄一息，等待着蝙蝠侠的到来，可布鲁斯没有来救他。

蝙蝠侠最终还是找到了这个地点，可为时已晚，因为小丑已经把整个建筑炸上了天。太晚了，杰森·托德的死亡已成定局。布鲁斯在他死后为他哀悼了几个月。许久不回家的迪克甚至回来帮助布鲁斯从他的死亡中振作，继续前进，但他已然畏缩。

然后提姆·德雷克出现了，帮助布鲁斯继续前进，接受了他第二个儿子的死亡。他得以继续前行，但他永远不会忘记那个躲在面具后面故作坚强的可爱小男孩。

但是幸运抑或是不幸，取决于你怎么看待它，死者并没有死去。

杰森很快发现他在自己的棺材里醒来，却不知道自己是如何被放进去的。他只记得小丑在仓库里留下了一枚炸弹，蝙蝠侠无法及时赶到。他记得自己接受了即将死亡的事实，在炸弹倒计时结束时闭上了眼睛。

他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道自己是怎么到那里的。他只知道他的呼吸开始变得困难，他被困在某种盒子里。他衣物下寻找武器，但什么也没找到。

他用皮带扣把软垫子从木头上撬下来，开始徒手挖出一条路来。这需要时间，当他从盒子里出来的时候，他的手指已经鲜血淋漓。他一想到自己还没有获得自由，放弃的念头就不可抑制地冒了出来。

事实上，他几乎要放弃了，但他还是坚持了下来。他可以做到，他可以在炸弹爆炸后，从他被安眠的地方挖出属于他的路来。他继续奋战，挖出一条通往地面的路。当他历经艰辛到达地面时，他几乎要昏厥过去。

他在原属于他的安息之地的黄土之下挣扎着爬到了地面，吸了一口大气，终于把身体的其余部分弄了出来，然后就倒下了。他深吸一口气，然后痛得大叫起来。他的肋骨仍然断裂，身上还有小丑留下的所有伤口，尽管由于某种原因，它们似乎已经被清理干净了。

他呻吟着翻了个身，试图缓解趴姿施加在他肋骨上的压力，同时将呼吸渐渐放缓。过了几分钟他终于呼吸到了足够的氧气，他努力平静下来思考。他在哪儿？更重要的是，布鲁斯在哪里？

他挣扎着睁开眼睛四处张望。当他意识到自己身处墓地时，他的眼睛睁得更大了。他把目光转向他刚刚爬过的那片土地，他震惊地发现，他并不是坐在了随便哪一个墓地之上。

那是他自己的。

他震惊地倒吸了一口气，然后因为疼痛而蜷缩起来。他似乎在痛苦中挣扎了几个小时才听到脚步声。他没指望会有人，毕竟已经是半夜了。但幸运的是，他听到了好几组脚步声。从他们来的速度来看，他们似乎很匆忙。

他挣扎着坐起来，靠在自己的坟墓上，试图让自己更显眼一点。他不知道谁会在这个时候跑向墓地，但是如果没有人帮助他，他会死的。

在这一点上，他会接受除小丑以外的任何人选。没有人知道他的身份，所以并不是帮助罗宾，只是帮助了一个可怜的孩子，这个孩子在遭受毒打后被丢在了墓地里。如果来人是一个普通人，他们可能会完全无视他是从坟墓里爬出来留下的证据。

也许他在从棺材逃脱的时候制造了很多噪音。可能有人听到了什么，正要过来查看是否有盗墓者。杰森觉得他想得没错。当脚步声越来越近时，他不禁幻想是布鲁斯前来保护他的坟墓。

然而映入眼帘的不是一个兴高采烈来迎接他的布鲁斯·韦恩，而是一个看上去禁欲又隐忍的塔利亚·奥·古。他不知道她为什么会在那里，他只知道她不该出现。她不应该在那里，她不应该在那儿，而且知道他已经以某种方式复活了。

他能从坟墓的样子辨认出，距离他被埋葬至少已经一年了。塔利亚到这里没有任何合乎逻辑的理由。他的眼睛渐渐睁不开了，很快，黑色开始包围他的视线。

塔利亚似乎被吓到了，她开始说:“杰森！杰森，你必须保持清醒!”但是她的声音似乎离得越来越远。周围变得越来越安静，越来越混乱。就好像她的声音从水中传来。

“杰森……留下……我……有人……医生…….”在他再次不省人事之前他如此听到。

塔利亚组建了一支医疗队伍，他们能够让他伤情稳定下来以便旅行。在他们把他带到拉撒路池里之前，他们尽了最大的努力让他活下来。塔利亚奉父亲的命令去检查杰森·托德的坟墓，看看他们能否把他的尸体带到池子里去。

尽管他已经离开人世一年了，他们还是有微弱的机会让他苏醒过来。尽管那时他的尸体理应腐烂，但塔利亚还是服从了父亲的命令。

她惊讶地听到好像有人在痛苦地哭喊，于是突然跑去，试图看看墓地里哭号的人。如果说她发现杰森不仅设法复活了，而且还把自己从坟墓里挖了出来，仅仅是惊讶都是轻描淡写的了。

可证据就在那里。他的手指有严重的撕裂伤，呼吸沉重。他似乎受了重伤，身体也很虚弱。她冲到他的身边，看到他甚至还有清醒的意识，像是回报她的努力，她看到一双明亮的闪烁着蓝绿色的眼睛。

他似乎被吓到似地盯着她看了一会儿，眼神开始涣散，呼吸迟缓。在短暂的恐慌后，她稳定了心神，她喊道:“杰森！杰森，你必须保持清醒!”

他一闭上眼睛，她就转向她队伍中的一个医护人员。“杰森需要治疗。快点，到我这儿。快过来帮忙。最好是个医生”，她喊道，重新控制住了自己的情绪。

他们终于来到拉撒路池前，没费什么力气就地把他了扔进去，因为他在一路上都没有苏醒。过了好长时间，什么事情都没发生，他们开始怀疑他是否还活着，但是突然，空气中充满了痛苦的尖叫声。

水面上突然冒出一个人影，发出一声可怕的吼叫，声音里满是痛苦。然后一切就像它开始时那样突然地结束了。这个人——现在他们认出是杰森·托德的尸体——看上去很高大，开始从坑里走出来。

他获得自由的瞬间，就粗鲁地甩了甩头上的池水。他抬起头，撩开眼前的碎发抬头看着塔利亚。他的眼睛呈现出一种淡淡的石灰绿色，就好像拉撒路池本身就在他的眼睛里一样。他的眼睛闪耀着光，光芒很快消失了，恢复到原来的颜色。

如果她能形容那种比蓝色更绿一些的色调的话，塔利亚没有开口。他把眼前剩下的头发拨开，发现刘海上有两道亮白色的条纹。他得意地笑了起来，在洞穴的光线下，那是看起来像凶兽充满野性的咆哮。

“好吧，你花的时间够长了。”他用一种了无牵挂的语气说。


	3. “狩猎”——无法抛却之事

杰森在塔利亚那里待了有一年。事实上他也无处可去，他也不知道距离他死亡过了多久。他留下接受着影武者联盟的训练。由于他曾经的死亡，他的肌肉已经萎缩，这使他无法用曾经的那些技巧和体能去打击犯罪。

当他与塔利亚和她手下的影武者联盟相处时，他们似乎很乐于教会他任何事。他们告诉他在他死亡后发生的事，知道这些后，他的确不能自己有多高兴。显然，小丑没有死而是又被关回了阿卡姆，两个月后再次出逃，这一次在蝙蝠侠把他抓回去前又杀死了两百多平民。

还不止是这些，仅仅在死亡后六个月，他的位置就已然被替代。布鲁斯·韦恩又收养了另一个儿子——培养来继承韦恩企业的——同时蝙蝠侠也有了一位新罗宾。那是个富人家的小少爷，他的父母最近死于谋杀。

他有着一头黑发和一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯当然会出现拯救他的世界。将这个孩子带上迪克和杰森曾经走上的那条路。显而易见，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，而布鲁斯也需要做点什么来从他死亡中缓过神。

他能理解为什么布鲁斯要找人替代他。这对布鲁斯毋庸置疑是有效的，但是困扰他的是，这一切发生的时间。替代品的父母就在杰森诡异死而复生的两个月前，才被谋杀。

但是布鲁斯在此前就已经训练了那男孩几个月。他仅仅在死亡六个月后就已经被取而代之，显然这没有一个能说得通的理由。就连媒体们都很惊讶布鲁斯·韦恩从继子死亡事件中恢复的速度之快，令人诧异。

这令他愈加愤怒，促使他释放怒火，去报复。而影武者联盟也只会乐于训练这个想要去想蝙蝠侠复仇的少年。他们只知道他是一位前罗宾，曾经死亡的那个。

他们理解他报复的初衷，但他们更乐于看到蝙蝠侠的陨落，或是仅仅无法再次打击犯罪。他们知道杰森有更大把握，他们只是希望确保他做好全方位准备。事情进展很顺利，但是就在他完成了他所需的一切训练，拿到了趁手的装备后，就立即逃离了联盟。

事实上，总有一个无法视而不见的问题——他究竟是怎么死而复生的？绝大多数参与训练他的人都认为他是被拉撒路池水的魔力复活的。考虑到他被扔进池子时处于昏迷状态，他们这么认为也不是没有道理。

但是那晚在墓地发现他的人则不这么想。杰森也不这么想。没人能在无人相助的情况下从死中复活。这绝不是自然发生的，他突然的复活一定是有人蓄意操纵的结果。

如果真是这样，杰森可以确认一定是某些超自然的存在将他从死亡中带回，而他只想知道这背后的原因。所以他甫一离开影武者联盟，就立刻踏上了去找一些潜在知情人的旅途。

那人他只见过一次，但是他永远忘不了自己还是小孩子是得到的款待。他在度过了开心灿烂的一星期，学会了如何玩投接球，如何在街机游戏中打出高分。他无需去考虑接下来的训练和猎魔征程。那段日子美妙至极，但是当约翰意识到鲍比是如何对待他时，一切都结束了。

他为那段多姿多彩的时光付出了惨痛的代价，约翰警告他不许再会那个地方。杰森希望鲍比能够认出现在的他，尽管他现在是黑发了。他变了很多，起码和八年前他们分别时变了许多。

但是鲍比是能够找出他身上究竟发生了什么的最佳人选。所以他开始了旅程，一路上远避人烟，低调行事。一个独自旅行的十六岁男孩儿实在是很奇怪。尤其他还需要横穿美国本土。但他看上去还挺幸运，他的这段旅行结束的很快。

他到达目的地过程中没有任何耽搁，他情不自禁地上下打量着那个堆满破旧的废弃品的庭院。这就是他为数不多记忆中的那场景——满是和破铜烂铁差不多的废旧汽车零件，那里唯一的空地生长满了枯草。能见到记忆中熟悉的场景，总归是一件好事，尤其在一切都大不相同的现在。

走到门前台阶上敲门时，他的嘴角不可抑制地微扬。在短暂的寂静后，门缓缓敞开，显露出门后一个看上去疲劳过度的老年男子。

“嗨呀，鲍比！”杰森开心地招呼道。他将手里的手中地行李袋扔在地上，这样就方便在对方想要一个拥抱时敞开自己的怀抱。

尽管他尽力温和的表现下，他的精神仍旧十分紧绷。鲍比会怎么反应？他会不会在他问出第一句话的同时就要开枪打他？杰森觉得他无法再次坦然接受死亡。

只需要几颗子弹，他就完蛋了。塔利亚和她的联盟完全不知道他去了哪儿。基于他对超自然世界的了解，他很确信，当这些猎人面对着一些他们觉得不是“纯人类”生物时，他们会做什么。

那些渴望成为吸血鬼的愚蠢小粉丝们。猎人们基本不管，因为只需要一粒普普通通的子弹就能送那些人去死。而影武者联盟的人会负责清理这群人，清理这些没有得到应得报应的家伙。

那些吸血鬼的拥趸尸体被发现，事情到此结束。那些一辈子隐藏在幽暗小巷的混账们，肆意掠夺杀死他人姓名，却从未有正义临到他们身上。这就是为什么会有义警存在。

他们的出现是为了解决那些不为人所知或常人无法对抗的混账和犯罪头目们。他的思路被鲍比的声音再次召回。

“迪恩？”他轻声问道。将枪口放低，但是仍旧是可以造成威胁的程度。

杰森笑着回答：“独一无二的那个！”

在他的脸即将与圣水进行亲密接触时，他向前走了一步。对这个突如其来（但说不上惊吓）的袭击，做了个鬼脸，擦干了眼睛周围的水。“不，鲍比，我不是恶魔。”他抽出一把随身的银刀，在胳膊上浅浅地划了一道。“而且我也不是什么变形怪或别乱七八糟的。”他补充道。

鲍比将枪完全扔下了，冲过去拥抱着杰森。在这份热情下，杰森久违地开怀大笑了起来。他立刻就被迎了进去，坐在了客厅。

“感觉像是过了一辈子，孩子！”鲍比起身去厨房拿了两瓶啤酒，回来说道

杰森看着这弱酒精饮料，眼都没眨——他曾在布鲁斯那些派对上喝过更烈更奢侈的酒——接了过来。一点啤酒对现在的他说不上什么。他很快就敞开牙关大喝特喝了起来。来点普通的啤酒醒醒脑子，倒是这么长时间以来的一点慰藉。

他对鲍比露出灿烂的笑容，在给出“一直在旅行，鲍比，你知道的。”这一答句前。鲍比看见他用严谨而周密的礼仪开一瓶啤酒时忍不住捧腹大笑（他只不过是用了开瓶器）。

“约翰和山姆呢？我也很久没见过他们了。”鲍比接着问道，杰森的脸色不禁僵硬了起来。他试图在回答这个问题前用一口啤酒来放松自己。

“我已经很久没和他们同行了，鲍比。”他若无其事道。

他努力轻描淡写，但是鲍比很快发现了他的不自在。影武者联盟的训练也只能帮他到这里了。“你这话是什么意思？”鲍比声音一下低沉了下来。在此前，鲍比一直都用笑容敞开怀抱招待着这位他阔别数年的猎魔男孩儿。

然而他的脸色阴沉了起来。看上去满是担忧，又有一些愠怒。杰森控制不住地有些畏缩。这和杰森经常看见地布鲁斯标志性的怒容全然不似，但却有他独到的可怕之处。事实上这种表情不常出现在他脸上。

“好吧，我们分开大约已经有七年了。”他随意说道，就好像这没什么大不了，“他带走了山姆，我在另一个地方重新开始生活。”

鲍比的脸色看上去更糟糕了。杰森可以猜出他正在心算自己现在的年纪和当初被迫分离时的年纪。你几乎可以听见他大脑里齿轮转动的声音，他们已经很久没有见过了，而又很难根据杰森的外表分辨出他的年龄。过了那么一会儿，鲍比说道：“在你还不到十岁的时候，他就离开了你？”

在得到了微微点头作为答复时，他看上去怒意勃发。“他怎么就能丢下一你一个人！你还只是个孩子，你可能会被随便什么东西就弄死了！”他愤怒着大吼。

杰森不禁对此嗤之以鼻，即使他只有九岁，但他也有了不少战斗技巧。他当然不会随便就被什么东西弄死。“拜托，你知道我不是那么弱不禁风吧。我被训练成为猎人。”杰森轻嘲道。

这回答看上去更激怒了鲍比。“你也本可以不接受那些训练的！约翰理应知道这和丢下你一个人生活都不是什么好主意！他原本就不应该把不拽进猎魔这些破事儿里！”他恶狠狠地说道。

杰森在椅子上紧张地变换着坐姿。他也许有或没有，无意中毁掉了他父亲一个宝贵的盟友，通过告诉他有关自己的事情。他看上去显然很长时间没有和约翰联系了，这也解释了为什么他对迪恩的失踪一无所知。

他决定将这个信息暂时存在心里，对鲍比充满怒气的指控作出了毫不客气的回应：“这都是过去的事了，鲍比，你对此也无能为力。毕竟你显然很久没有和约翰联系过了，不然你早就该知道这些。”

他的手在空中无意义地挥动着，接着说道：“再者说，我显然还没死，而且自己过的很好。”鲍比对过去一无所知是件好事。这话似乎安慰了他一些，但看上去仍旧有些闷闷不乐。

“所以说，这些日子你过的很好？”在杰森点头时他看上去还是很伤心，“但是为什么你不来找我呢？你知道我能够帮你的，只要你来找我！”他只是盯着自己的那杯啤酒，杰森觉得自己什么都做不了，感觉糟透了。

来找鲍比的念头当初压根就没有在他的脑子里出现过。只是在他成为罗宾几年后，他曾这么想过，但是这年头一闪而逝，因为他显然不想再与“狩猎”的世界有任何瓜葛。

大概那之后他就从未在想起鲍比了，如果不是他充满诡谲气息的死而复生，他大概现在也不会。假使他有那么一点点想要找到鲍比的话，他一定会来找他。他其实拢共也没见过鲍比多少次，最后一次见面还是以大人间吵得不可开交告终。

但是他完全不知道约翰和山姆现在的地点，所以他只能来求助唯一可能知晓他们总记得猎人。但这现在不重要，要紧的是现在他该怎么说。

“好吧，鲍比，听着。我很抱歉我当初没想过可以来找你，那时我只是太想从这些有关猎魔的事情中脱身了。”

“我在某个城市遇到了一个人，我知道他会接纳我，所以我就去了那里。那是一个拥有悠久历史的地方，而且几百年来也没有什么超自然生物活动。我只是想要一个称为普通孩子的机会！幸运的是我最终被一个富豪收养，并且活出了一点样子！”他说道，避免与鲍比有任何眼神接触。

鲍比注视着这个站在他面前的年轻男孩——还说不上是男人。距离上一次见到的那个小士兵，他无疑变了许多。原本沙金色的头发染成了黑色，还有一道白色的挑染，带着发达的肌肉。尽管杰森已经努力在隐藏他身上最吓人的兵刃，鲍比仍能够辨认出他身上带了不少武器。

即使他看上去风尘仆仆，但又有些偏执。鲍比能从他行动的姿势看出他从踏入这院中起就完全没有放松。鲍比瞬间明白了，即使杰森竭力摆脱这超自然的世界，但是这世界又反过来“追猎”着他。

“好吧，你显然不是单纯上门来打招呼的，不然你早就该来了。孩子，你需要什么？”他带着一种听天由命的语气，粗声道。


	4. 鲍比的家

“好吧，你显然不是单纯上门来打招呼的，不然你早就该来了。孩子，你需要什么？”他带着一种听天由命的语气，粗声道。

空气凝滞了一会儿，杰森下定决心似地深吸了一口气。既然鲍比已经一阵见血地指明他另有来意，他也不能再回避有关于自己地事情了。鉴于鲍比看上去已经被自己被约翰抛弃这件事弄得挺着恼，他希望这件事本能在一个更好的气氛下说出。

单纯地解释说他只是在一个错误地地方开始了新生活，而错误的代价是死亡，这显然行不通。因为即使他没有被抛下，狩猎超自然生物的过程中他也可能会有五花八门的死法。但后者对于鲍比来讲，就属于约翰的过犯了。

杰森垂首叹了口气。他并不想对鲍比讲述任何他经历过的事。“我的新人生，说得上纷繁复杂，”他小心地拣选着用词，用眼角的余光观察鲍比的反应。

“我曾经死在外面，但在一年前却不知什么原因被复活了。”他无疑扔下了一个重磅炸弹，而鲍比猛地将灌进口中的啤酒喷了出来。

“你刚才是不是说你一年前被杀了，然后又复活了! ? ! ? ” 鲍比惊诧失声喊出。鉴于他仍处于震惊状态，还没来得及为其中隐含的意义生气。鲍比整张脸涨得通红。“也就是说你现在本该是死了，但是我们中却没人知道你的死讯？”

杰森喝完了杯中酒，忍不住做了个怪相。“我的生活的确说不上十分安全。当然我希望过上普通孩子的日子，但是我选择了一个错误的城市再次开始。尽管没有那些超自然的烂摊子，但是这并不是说那没有其他怪物。”他承认道。

“当你与怪物战斗时，死亡总是如影随形。只不过现在那些超自然生物变成了一群疯子。不幸的是，想要解决他们比孤身从吸血鬼的老巢里逃脱还难上几分。那绝对说不上是什么愉快的事，只是我那天恰好抽到了下下签。”

他轻声说道。和一个对他另一个身份一无所知的人说起这些是感觉有点奇怪。他已经很多年没有见过猎魔人或是什么超自然生物了，显而易见。在这位年老猎人的家里，他看上去不自在极了。

常理来讲，猎人不会主动招惹人类。他们只关注那些夜里游荡逡巡的超自然生物，因为没有其他人知道如何对付他们。他们将人世间的另一种怪物留给警察。即使他们知道警察也无法完全管的住那群人面兽心的玩意儿，但是他们已然忙于超自然存在而无暇他顾。

“然后——砰——我就在一口棺材中醒来，还不得不把自己挖出来。出来后我才知道距离我的死亡已经过了一年之久。这根本就是不可能发生之事！我必须知道我为何要重返人世，而我又是怎么被弄回来的。”

他转身盯着鲍比说道：“这就是我为何要来找你。我需要知道这其中是否牵涉了超自然生物的手笔。是有人做了交易吗？”他几乎用了命令式的口吻，措辞严厉。与他先前的态度完全是一百八十度大转弯。

他现在的状态似乎让鲍比感到放松了一些。但是他现在亟需知道答案，越快越好。影武者联盟无法提供答案，而即使有人真做了交易……他很怀疑布鲁斯是否真的对他在意到了那般程度。

而一旦杰森·陶德这一身份与迪恩·温彻斯特间的关系因死亡而被萨姆和约翰得知，那他就有麻烦了。可除他们之外还有谁知道他的存在？又有谁会知道该如何将死人复活？

但是他的逻辑有一个重大缺陷，他们怎么会知道杰森·陶德和迪恩·温彻斯特间的联系呢？他很确信他掩盖好了所有的踪迹（他看上去也与七年前截然不同），所以不该有人能将他与猎魔人的世界联系在一起。

除了鲍比、萨姆、约翰和那位灵媒密苏里（出现于SPN·S1E09,S13E03中）外，没有人对他的面部特征有足够的了解，让他们把这两者联系起来。密苏里事实上曾在约翰为猎魔做好准备期间，照顾过他们很长一段时间。

他们大概相处了有一年，这也是为什么她能有足够的洞察力来建立这两者间的联系。新闻上到处都是杰森·陶德的新闻。

亿万富翁布鲁斯 · 韦恩收养了一个流浪儿的事引起了所有媒体的注意，也成为了全国性新闻。现在他想到了这一茬，如果是密苏里做了这一切，就说得通了。虽然他们相识时间不长，但她的确对他们表露了足够的关心。

她同时也是个灵媒，尽管一般情况下杰森会忽略这个身份，但此时这却正帮助了他将拼图碎片拼接到一起。她只需一眼就能认出他。尽管他的整体气质已经有所变化，但内心深处，他仍是那个她照顾过的总是冲动行事的小男孩儿。

她肯定与这件事有联系。没人有理由关心亿万富豪养子的死亡，更没人知道或在意迪恩·温彻斯特是否死了。起码就约翰看来，迪恩早就死了。

世上没有哪个九岁男孩，即使他接受过猎人的训练也一样，能够活下来。尤其是他们孤身一人的时候。他们是更有被杀可能的高风险人群，而约翰也无从得知他是否安然无恙。约翰不在意这些国内新闻，在他第一次意识到那个地方形同地狱时，就再也没有踏足。

鲍比也从不看新闻，他遇到的大多数猎人都是从报纸上寻找狩猎目标。萨姆很可能已经完全不记得有自己这么个兄长的存在，所以追踪他的父亲和兄弟是毫无意义的。

对于杰森来讲，日子变得越来越难了，不是吗？

鲍比看上去已经消化完杰森刚刚告诉他的只言片语。“我已经很多年没和约翰说过话了。我甚至不知道你已经离开去别的地方生活了。我会给约翰打电话，但我不保证能联系到他。”

杰森揉了揉额头，开始在房间里徘徊，从鲍比的书架上拿了一本旧书。“去打吧。不用说的太具体，直说迪恩想要和他谈谈就行。”杰森又命令似地说道。

他想亲自和他那不负责任的老爹谈。但他不想让鲍比牵扯进来。这事儿本就与他无关。可现实摆在眼前，目前没有别的法子。如果他从约翰那里得到了否定地答复，他最后还是得去找一趟密苏里。

鲍比对杰森那种轻描淡写地语气，以及他很快就将手里的书翻到了他需要部分的事感到惊讶。尽管他惊诧于杰森身上的变化，他还是迅速拿起了电话。杰森看上去之前多了几分怒气，那双漂亮的眼睛已经变得充满冷意。

他眼中似乎闪烁着某种尖锐的疯狂之色，但是看上去又对自己的行为控制得很好，这让鲍比也没太担心。几分钟后（约翰的联系电话一直不太好找），而后将手机递给了杰森。

后者甚至没从那本有关恶魔的书中抬头，只是接过电话，将其夹在肩膀和耳朵间，好将双手腾出来看书。电话响了几声后就被人接起，他很高兴这个号码是对的。

“你好，我是约翰 · 温彻斯特。”他听到父亲粗粝的声音。这个声音他已阔别七年。他抑制住向那个男人倾吐怒火的冲动，用一种冷静到几乎事不关己的程度回答他。

“你好，约翰，我是迪恩。”他简单地回答。他听到电话里传来急促的喘息声，而后约翰急忙说: “这些年你都去哪儿了？ 你之前为什么不打电话？ 你在鲍比家多久了? ”

在杰森决定打断他之前，这些问题不停地从听筒中冒出来。

“等等，首先，是你把我丢下的。所以我很抱歉没有打电话给你，因为我根本就办法联系上你！其次，我不是打来日常问候的。”

他对约翰几乎有着和对布鲁斯差不多的怒意。诚然，约翰抛弃了他，但是这痛苦已经随着时间减轻了不少，所以这算不上什么了。如果不是他因死而复生之事不安的话，他很可能已经回到了哥谭，试图杀死小丑，哪怕只是为了向蝙蝠侠证明一个观点。

嘿，理论上他可只有十五岁，所以他还是能表现得孩子气一点得。严格来讲，他没有能称得上是童年的时光，所以……不管怎样，还是专注在眼下约翰的回答。他生父的声音立即就被杰森称得上尖锐的口气打断了。

实际上，杰森会从鲍比家里打电话给他，就说明显然有什么事情出了差池。这让他不由得开始担忧，他很快就将作为父亲的关心抛诸脑后。现在父亲的角色消失了，取而代之的是猎人。

“那是什么？”他用低沉的语气问道，显然因为某种原因比之前更镇静了。不管是因为担心还是因为周围有其他人，都与杰森无关。杰森他妈的根本不在乎他的亲生父亲，对那人来讲，他已经死了。

但是他现在需要一些信息来做排除法。他也许是恨他父亲没错，但萨姆还需要他，如果他的父亲真的做了交易，那么他将不得不过早离开萨姆。这对他的弟弟来讲并不公平。

“你或者你认识的人，有没有人用我的生命做过交易？”他毫不犹豫地突然问道。这次谈话越早结束越好。他只需要回答是或不是，杰森就可以决定接下来的目的地了。

不管是和密苏里谈谈，还是去把约翰痛揍一通，都还有待商榷。约翰沉默了一会儿，缓缓开口道：“我又为什么要为你交易呢？”

杰森烦闷地捏了捏鼻梁。他就不能直截了当地给个回应吗？他在浪费时间。“该死的回答问题！”他恼怒的咆哮道。他现在还没有完全准备好面对这操蛋的一切。

“没有，”约翰说，杰森听见忍不住松了一口气。现在他不用担心萨姆的问题了，但是密苏里那里仍旧需要他去拜访。“我没有达成任何交易，但是你能给我解释一下我会那么做的原因吗？”约翰用那种军队常用的命令式口吻说道。

杰森没有回答，直接挂断了电话。他向鲍比点头表示感谢，然后拿出一张纸，写下了一行电话号码。

“如果有必要，就用这个号码联系我。我已经退出猎魔行业了，鲍比。只有在世界末日再给我打电话。我有自己的烂摊子要收拾。”他平静道。

在鲍比开口阻止他之前，他起身将书放回书架，收拾好自己的东西。

“你要去哪儿？太阳马上就要落山了，你不能在这时候还一个人到处走。你也许在你生活的地方不用和超自然生物打交道，但是这儿可不一样。”

杰森只是轻笑了一下，径直走向了前门。“我可是个蝙蝠男孩儿，夜晚是我的领土。再说了，谁说我是走过来的？”离开房子前，他回身嘲弄地反问。鲍比显然不相信他，准备走出房门训他两句时，被一阵引擎启动的声音打断了。

他看着外面的空地，杰森驾着一辆很明显是偷来的红色敞篷车离开。对于一个正义斗士来说，这显然不是训练范围。但他是被作为一个善于骗人的猎人抚养长大的，也的确在哥谭的街头度过几段时光。

一个孩子总需要谋生的，不是吗？


	5. 密苏里的献祭

驱车离开鲍比家时，杰森忍不住暗自笑了笑。他当鲍比问出那句话时，他抑制不住地说了那句答复。平心而论，他在离开影武者联盟的时候，他的确没有任何交通工具。

这很合乎逻辑，他没有车，所以他从某位毫无戒备心地有钱佬手里偷来了一辆。不管怎么说，他都比车原来的主人更需要它。而且，如果他真的要偷某辆特定的车，那它真的得配得上他的格调。

他很久以前就学会了靠点火装置电线短路来发动汽车了。再加上只需要换一个牌照，就能解决后续所有的问题。他从几个州以外的废弃车上弄到了这个车牌号，这同样无足轻重，因为没人会去找那辆车。

他有些自得地笑着，将收音机的声音开得大了一些。额外的努力是值得的，至少在接下来的几天里，他一想起鲍比的脸色就想笑。他跟着收音机大声地唱着歌，他还有挺长的路程要赶，没理由把自己弄得太过悲惨。

这是一次相对轻松的旅行。有人因为他外放的音乐声太大而冲他嚷嚷，他下意识地将音量调的更大，用他最大的嗓门叫着。不过效果并不算特别理想。

他还发现他在那些路况令人头痛的大城市开车时，他的路怒症会变得更加严重。此外，他还发现他还不算最暴躁的那种——事实上，他对那些足球妈妈们使用的语言感到震惊。

还有他们该死的肺活量。除此之外，他对这段旅行没什么可抱怨的，而且说实话，他觉得这段时光还不错。他在下车前将车停在路边。

车停在了一个不起眼的小屋前，房前是一片五彩缤纷的花园。总而言之，这温馨的小房子看上去就属于一位睿智而聪敏的老妇人。此外，房前屋后还有着许多有关灵魂魔法的符咒，按照某种规则摆放着。

如果来人不知道他们即将拜访的人究竟是做什么的，那么他们就根本无法找到来此的路。人们很容易忽略那些浅浅埋进土里的符文，或者是刻有魔法咒语的风铃。她总归是个声名在外的灵媒，即使有人质疑这一行业，但是这并不重要，她有自己的实力。

在环顾四周后，杰森感到阵阵的不自在。这是一片郊外的社区，家家户户的房子大小相仿，院外插着白色的尖桩篱笆——典型的美国小镇，专为那些无忧无虑的孩子们成长提供相宜的环境。事实上，着四周的确有几个十来岁的孩子，跑来跑去，一起玩耍。杰森甚至能从这里听见他们无忧无虑的爽朗笑声。

而他却带着武器，穿着皮夹克，格格不入地站在这里。他摇了摇脑袋，将这个念头从脑子里赶出去，沿着小径走到门口。他有些迟疑地敲了敲门，并没期待门后会有人应答。

他已经很久没见过密苏里了，甚至不确定他找到的地址是否正确。但是他能感觉出这的确是灵媒的住处，或者是某些疯狂的嬉皮士。他有百分之九十的把握弄对了，但是就他的运气而言，错误的可能性更大。

但对他来讲，今天的运气还不错。尽管因为开夜车，他完全没有合眼休息。不过现在想来这大概不是什么好主意，因为他现在的心理状态还并不适合处理这些事情。

死亡前的片段不断在他脑内闪现，这也导致他无法酣然入睡。他最多只能连续睡上三个钟头，但这对他创伤后的心里康复没有丝毫用处，但他眼下也看不出睡觉有什么意义。

他在无人应答后又等了大约十五分钟，再次叩响门扉，这一次他能听见有人着急忙慌地跑到了门口。过了一小会儿，门开了，密苏里稍微有点忙乱地站在那里。

“现在，像你这样的男孩儿为什么会在此时敲我的门？”她的声音里有一点恼怒。杰森惊讶于她和记忆中毫无变化。他在心里暗笑，张开双臂微微倾身。

“为什么这么问，密苏里，你不记得我了吗？”

她认真打量了他一会儿，眼睛突然睁大。“迪恩？”，她惊讶道，“或者你现在更喜欢我叫你杰森了，韦恩先生？”她有些得意地笑了笑，然后让到一边，邀请他进屋。他低下头穿过屋门。

她的回答刚好证实了他的怀疑---- 她确实知道那就是他。

“我更喜欢杰森，但是我更希望没有其他人知道……我的现状。”他边说边从她身侧走入房中。

她会心一笑，将他带进厨房。几分钟后，她和他一起坐在桌边，递给他一杯热茶。“是什么风把你吹来了，杰森？”她的眼神并没有透露出除愉悦外的任何情绪。

“既然你知道……曾经是个韦恩，那我是否能推测，你也知道那种生活的另一面？”杰森浅嘬了一口茶。他惊讶于这口味竟然和阿尔弗雷德的手艺不相上下。

再又喝了一口具有抚慰情绪作用的热茶后，杰森透过杯子边缘看向对面。当她对杰森露出淳朴笑容时，她眼中闪耀着某种恶趣味。“如果我连哥谭著名义警都不查一查，那我还算是什么灵媒呢？”

他将茶杯放下，上身向她的方向倾斜。她似乎预感到杰森即将问出一个十分严肃的问题，表情黯淡了一些。

“你知道我死在了战场，对吧？”他认真地问道。

他没打算绕圈子，直奔主题。这是问题太过重要，以至于会改变整个谈话的进程。在听到这个问题后，密苏里变得有些伤感，但并不惊讶。

她用苍老而疲倦的眼睛注视着他。“我知道。”她轻声说。她的凝视仿佛无声地希望杰森放弃后续地问题。尽管她知道杰森也不想继续这个谈话，她也不认为她会放弃。

和鲍比在一起倒是轻松不少，因为他对一切一无所知。即便杰森随口说出：“我被杀了，我需要知道是什么让我复活。”这种话，也要容易得多。鲍比对他而今的样貌和被抛弃的事太多惊讶，以至于他在短短数小时内还不能完全消化杰森带给他的信息。

但是密苏里却用那双悲伤而疲倦的眼睛盯着他，清楚地知道他的来意。她知道问题的答案，但也知道他不会喜欢那个答案。杰森发觉自己很难与她保持眼神接触，因为她几乎能洞悉他身上一切的缺陷。

“你知道我是如何回到人世的……我需要知道我是怎么回来的，为什么回来。”他接着道。

她回答问题时看上去对杰森的坚持有些泄气，语气有点听天由命了：“你的怀疑是对的，杰森。我做了一份交易，让你起死回生。”

看着他哀求的申请，尽管很不情愿，她仍旧接着说下去了。“我做了那个交易……”杰森简直不能相信自己的耳朵。当然，他怀疑她是做交易的热门。但是理性一点（听起来像是布鲁斯会用的说法）说，她也没道理这么做。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他们仅仅有十分短暂的相处时光，她比大多数人都清楚，每个人都会面对死亡。尽管他的死并不应当，但是命运女神从未垂青他。这次也不该有什么区别。

他脸上的表情一定出卖了他的想法，因为她看着杰森的表情变得更加担忧。她似乎洞悉了杰森的内心，开口道：“你一定很想知道我为什么会牺牲灵魂救一个，我八年见过的小男孩儿。”

“我已经活得够久了。我完成了我所需要做的，留给我的时间也不多。差不过还有十年留给我，但是我也不知道我还能做些什么。”她深吸了一口气，在她感到即将被打断时，竖起一根手指阻止了杰森接下来的话。

“你命中注定要完成一个十分重要的使命。你的生命不仅仅与你一人有关。你的诞生是有目的的——如果不是天使的干涉，你的父母很可能从未谋面。他们选择了你，杰森。他们并不想希望你死，但是却不能过多干涉，所以他们告诉我应当如何去做。”她解释道。

杰森无法置信。她相信那个叫做“天使”的名词是真实存在的。一位天使仿佛认为他是某件事情的关键。他不相信天使真实存在， 那又是什么蛊惑了密苏里让其相信杰森是某个大计划中不可或缺的一部分呢？

出于某种原因（不算要送蝙蝠侠下地狱这个），某种势力想从杰森身上得到什么？

“你怎么知道他们真的是天使？他们又为什么需要一个只零破碎的罗宾？”他急切地问道。

密苏里的表情愈加忧郁，开口说：“你没什么信仰对吧，孩子？”

杰森面无表情地直视着她，后者避开了眼神接触。

“好吧，他们闪耀着荣光，在我眼睛被灼伤前只匆匆瞥见他们的双翼。我很快就错开眼睛了，毕竟我还需要我的视力。”

杰森眼神锐利：“这也不能证明他们就是天使。他们可以是任何一种有闪光双翼的生物。”，他顿了一下，“我们假设他就是天使。那他们该死的为什么需要我？”

她想了一下，似乎在回忆他们当初是否有告知他原因。这让杰森的心更提了起来。如果这个女人在不知道任何具体原因前，就牺牲灵魂让他起死回生，那他此后必将竭尽全力去追捕那些自称“天使”的生物。

“你在未来的八年内，会遇见一场大战。但是你仍旧需要时间来提高能力、寻找盟友。当你被需要时，你会知道的。”她坦白了她所知晓的，“我知道战争的目的，你可以放心。但我现在布恩那个告诉你，现在仍不是你该知晓这些事情的时候。”

听到这一回答，杰森忍不住以手扶额。“但是为什么你要为我放弃你的灵魂？我是个杀手，你知道这个的，如果那些天使是什么道德模范的话，他们也不会觉得我这种杀人的人会对他们有何帮助。”他说。

没有理由去掩饰。他知道他为杀人感到愧疚，但是在这些人带走更多生命前将其杀死，难道不是对这个世界更好的事？一条性命与挽救万千性命相比，难道不值得？

再接着否认天使的存在，在现在已经没有任何意义了。密苏里显然信任这些天使（以及他自己，尽管他不想承认这一点），这信任已经达到了相当的程度，以至于她愿意以自身灵魂做交易。

“为什么是你？我相信会有一打人愿意为他们效劳。”他接着问道。

她饮尽了杯中茶睡，将杯子放回餐桌。“我会同意，因为我看到了你的能力。不可否认，你是个杀手，但所有的猎人不都是吗？这是你从小接受的教育，现下你也不过是在清理另一种怪物。”她这么告诉他。

“我相信在未来，你能够阻止这场……即将发生的战争。你的角色举足轻重。但这也不是全部原因。”她温和地承认，伸手覆上他的手，又接着说道，“你只是个孩子。你从小在猎人的世界长大，然后混迹哥谭的街头，最后又成为了一名义警。这都不是你该过的生活，可你却因此而死。这对你并不公平，你应该有未来。”

她笑得慈祥，在他起身前收起了茶杯，将未喝完的茶水倒进水槽。“我希望你有机会去经历那个未来。”她总结道。

杰森感到不知所措，从未有人对他如此关爱信任。

当然，他曾有过布鲁斯，但是杰森现在都不肯定对方是否愿意为他牺牲灵魂。他只是一个与其渐行渐远的继子，一个街头小混混。布鲁斯很可能会为迪克毫不犹豫地做这种交易，但是他会不会如此对待杰森？这将是个不解之谜。

他为密苏里对他倾注了如此信任感动不已。世上任何一对父母都会对早夭地孩子悲痛万分，但是却绝少有人愿意为孩子做到如斯地步。

他快速起身将她瘦小地身躯拥入怀中，用鼻尖蹭着她的发顶。

“谢谢你。”他的声音轻轻地钻入密苏里的头发。后者只是轻柔地拍了拍他的脊背，知道他将手松开。

“不用担心，杰森。看，你为什么不留下来过夜呢？你看上去已经好几年没能好好睡过了。”她近乎啜泣地说道。


	6. 一路向前

杰森在密苏里家停留了三天，才继续启程。短暂的停留期间，杰森一直都在陪着她，确保她能快乐地度过人生中剩下的十年。他亏欠对方的太多了。她还帮助他重新捡起有关狩猎的知识。他在猎杀人类怪物时，忘记了许多。但是他向来学得快，而且心性坚定。他需要更多技巧，他需要知道如何在与超自然生物斗争中取胜。

它们终会来到他面前。密苏里已经预见到了一些，也被天使们告知接下来会发生一些很糟糕的事情，让她不得不去与魔鬼交易。如此急迫的反应，如此之大的牺牲，这让杰森感到他得尽己所能去打胜即将到来的战争。

这并不是他往常涉足的范围，在他接下来的争斗中，不会有人类，只会有那些童年时困扰着他的怪物。吸血鬼和雪怪可能已不是他的梦魇，但他永远不会忘记狩猎它们的过程是多么可怖。

他知道，这不会比在哥谭时的任何一场战斗轻松半分。甚至可能更难，因为它们不似人类一般可以预测。他不知道这些天使是什么样子，也不知道未来会和他们有什么联系。

他不知道天使拥有怎样的神奇力量，也不知道他们计划中的制胜关键是什么。很可能他就是那张王牌，但他却几乎一无所知。他急于知道他应该如何去做。

但是密苏里阻止了他继续这么想。她答应帮他复习狩猎的要点，但随后又警告他无需操之过急，她遇见的事情在近年内将不会发生。他还有时间。在他不得不放弃杰森·陶德的人生，做回迪恩·温彻斯特之前，他可以用这段时间去做任何杰森需要完成的事。但是那将是十年后，鉴于密苏里已经被告知她无法参与这场战斗。她将这段时间记在心里，杰森也相信她的说法。因此他将注意力放在了一些，更私人的事情上。

在他找到下一步的目标时，就离开了密苏里家。她也许知道他有黑暗的一面，但他并不想见到她脸上失望的表情。既然没有了她在那儿用蠢爆了的木制汤匙敲他脑袋，他可以去做任何他要做的事。

当然，蝙蝠侠需要一个罗宾这件事，他很理解，布鲁斯需要向前看。这很好，但这并不意味着他没感觉到受伤。也不能抹去他在死后六个月后，就被遗忘、取代了的事实。

他的替代品也很不错，技巧高明，受过良好的教育——蝙蝠侠一直渴望的完美士兵。杰森不能恨这个孩子，因为这理论上并不是后者的错。他责怪布鲁斯将他遗忘，也责怪自己。

他知道自己有缺点，但还是忍不住好奇，究竟是那个缺点让布鲁斯对他的爱产生了变化？他做了什么，让布鲁斯认为他还不够好？让他变得不值得被铭记。

因为无论迪克做了什么，蝙蝠侠仍旧能为他做任何事，也仍旧爱他。相比之下，杰森死了，但他所做的就是将杀死他的凶手扔回了阿卡姆精神病院，就如同小丑每次逃跑之后一样。

显然罗宾的死和其他人一样，对蝙蝠侠毫无触动。不管杰森多么努力，他永远都不够好。他从不像迪克一样完美，即使是提姆，也显然比他更做得更好。

在人们的记忆中，他不再是一个勇敢的、为正义死于非命的男孩儿。不，他只是一个警示故事，告诫那些年轻的超级英雄们，即使是最微小的失误也能让你付出生命的代价。

但看上去他的警示作用还不够大，仍旧有孩子成为英雄，仍旧有孩子被杀。大多数的年幼英雄们都成为了小丑的目标——这个最讨人“喜欢”的恶棍。

这可能是杰森与布鲁斯之间最大的隔阂。被取代固然痛苦，但杰森一贯坚强，他习惯了被遗忘、被抛弃。

不，令杰森怒火中烧的是小丑仍在杀害孩子。一般意义上的谋杀是一回事，但是间接杀死孩子和他们的家人则恶劣至极。儿童是底线。

警察经常杀人，无论他们本人是否无辜。但是他们仍被视为好人。但哥谭市的警察可以说很不擅长先开枪再问问题。

然而蝙蝠侠在自己身上找不到杀人的特质。他声称这会将他拉低到与他们无异的程度，这点他没有说错。但是，为了挽救如此多的性命，这样的牺牲难道不值得吗？

杀了他们，发出一个永久的信息: 哥谭市不容捣乱，这可以解决许多问题。蝙蝠侠越把罪犯扔进阿卡姆，他们的威胁就越大。阿卡姆绝不是一个改造人们的好地方。

更不用说那些一次又一次地逃跑，杀死越来越多的人的超级反派了。蝙蝠侠本可以在很久之前就结束这一切。但是没有选择这么做，看看他现在境况如何？

当然，那些反派惧怕他，但是他们也不“恐惧”他。他们知道，无论犯下多么重大的罪行，蝙蝠都永远不会杀死他们。他们会活着，接着犯下一幢罪行，他们所要做的只是逃离一个安保系统极差、充满腐败的工作人员的精神病院。这并不是什么困难的事，尤其当你拥有强大关系网时——就像哥谭那群超级反派一样。这些恶棍并不好惹，普通的义警根本无法应付他们。

这就是为什么蝙蝠侠会有助手的原因，他们处理所有他做不到的事，双倍的监视和研究减少了他们的准备时间，使他们更有效率。人数的增加也使得他们的“巡逻”覆盖更多地区。

但杰森只有一个人。他不可能像那群蝙蝠一样拥有高科技小玩意儿的帮助，不过这没关系。他的目标也不是替代哥谭市第一义警。

他知道他很可能做不到。在他成为义警小跟班前，他不过是一个街头小混混。他对哥谭地下世界了如指掌，他知道大多数毒贩的姓名，他在成为罗宾前，他甚至和一名毒枭有过接触。

他是个流浪儿，住过犯罪小巷，也住过别的地方。他自己一个人挺了过来。他知道，除非你愿意杀人，否则这一切所谓的“义警工作”都没有效果。可一旦你无情地夺走他人性命，你就不再是英雄。

杰森会杀人。他会终结现状，但没有人会给予他和蝙蝠侠一样的感激。警察会追捕他，他也会被列为另一名反派，但只要没有更多无辜者受伤，他觉得这代价可以接受。

因此他重整旗鼓，开始与毒枭和其他犯罪头目做交易。他们依旧可以贩毒，但不可以和未成年人做交易。他们招募的新喽啰如果不是十八岁以上，他们将会付出惨痛代价。

他们给他百分之四十的抽成，换取杰森对他们的保护，远离黑面具。黑面具是一个，在杰森小混混时期就瞧不起的人。作为罗宾，他更深知对方的所作所为有多低劣，杰森完全不能说自己乐于跟他打交道。

他很快就摆脱了黑面具，并确保后者的手下不会接着给他添乱。他用红头罩这个名号控制了整个哥谭的地下世界，顺带向“制造”了他的那位精神病患致敬。

他的出现无疑使哥谭市的犯罪率大大降低，但是偶尔他还是会遇见几个没听过“红头罩”大名的暴徒。

他追捕任何伤害无辜的人，杀死暴徒、强奸犯，帮助那些需要养家糊口的孩子。也确保任何在他羽翼之下的遵守规则者和盟友不受伤害。

  
  


作为地下世界的新任统治者，他仅仅十九岁。他严格监视着那些超级反派，确认他们不会接近任何受他保护的人。曾受过他恩惠的一些哥谭黑帮，偶尔也会为他通风报信。

有几名妓女甚至会帮他撬开那些守口如瓶者的嘴。她们喜欢赚外快，而这与她们的本职工作也并不冲突。最重要的是，杰森能确保她们回家路上不受伤害，并且“照顾”好某些糟心的客人。

虽然不是每个人都认为红头罩是好人，但大多数地下组织都对他尊敬有加。他确实杀过人，也经常杀人。警察因此也紧盯他不放，声称他是一个大反派，为的是要将整个城市重新陷入黑帮火拼之中。但是即使是他们也无法否认，哥谭的街道从未如此安全。

  
  


但在红头罩在哥谭登场的几年中，他见过蝙蝠侠的次数屈指可数。分别是在双面人、稻草人和贝恩越狱的时候。

在双面人撞上蝙蝠侠之前，杰森曾试图追踪过对方的踪迹，防止双面人造成更多损害。在最终决战中，他们甚至有短暂的合作，但是当双面人被逮捕后，他就迅速离开了。

他不想太引人注目，因为那时他在哥谭的地位还不稳固。

当他第二次遇见蝙蝠侠时，他正在查看受他保护的几位孤儿。他为犯罪小巷的孤儿们造了一间安全屋，供他们自由使用。他会每周为房子提供补给，以红头罩的名义登门，和他们聊聊天，让他们能远离街头斗争。

蝙蝠侠显然找了他一段日子，追踪他到了那间安全屋。他从窗口以一种十分戏剧化的形式登场，吓坏了安全屋里孩子。在杰森告诉他们他还会回来后，就和蝙蝠侠一起离开了。

蝙蝠侠接着告诉他，稻草人在逃跑，他需要情报。当然，杰森将伪装保持到了最后，期间还耍了些嘴皮子。在不到一个小时的时间内，他很警惕，全程都没崩溃。

第三次，是贝恩在属于红头罩的地盘上把蝙蝠侠打得落花流水。杰森无法接受，所以他解决了这个问题。他留给了蝙蝠侠一具破碎但仍旧还有呼吸的贝恩躯体。不用说，蝙蝠侠很不高兴。

从那以后，他就再未见过蝙蝠侠。坊间传闻，蝙蝠侠在查最新的哥谭犯罪头领。杰森不准备和蝙蝠侠正面冲突——他仍旧生对方的气，但是生蝙蝠侠的气不解决任何实质性问题。

  
  


如果他想改变现状，就必须先杀死小丑。


	7. 迪克是个混蛋

时间过了三年，杰森在哥谭迎来了十九岁。他已经成功用他的方式降低了这个城市的犯罪率，如果按照他被蝙蝠侠夜巡时盯上的次数算来的话，也同样成功地惹毛了蝙蝠侠。

这三年中，小丑未曾越狱过一次。这很反常，也很可疑。事实上，其他犯罪头目和超级反派基本也没有离开阿卡姆，这开始让杰森有了不详的预感。他始终期待听到有谁越狱的消息，但是目前为止以失望告终。

蝙蝠侠似乎也开始有点不安了。他已经超过一年没有组织过什么大型犯罪计划。既没有越狱的超级反派，哥谭的犯罪率也达到了历史最低点。蝙蝠侠的夜巡几乎成了毫无用处的例行公事。

蝙蝠侠，罗宾和夜翼，在夜晚巡视那些已经相对太平了许多的前危险街区时，除了徒劳花上几个小时外，也无可插手之处。这让他们得以腾出手来关心红头罩的事。

他们现在有时间也有渠道去了解他是谁，想要在哥谭做什么。

一开始他们并不算上心，但是很快红头罩成了哥谭不容忽视的“大玩家”——且立场未明——他们开始对他关注更多。当杰森发现自己被跟踪了，如果他出手阻止犯罪或是想要自己执行计划时，总会有蝙蝠家的人蹦出来和他打上一架。

这事儿变得有点烦人，但是目前为止他们还没能成功地摘掉他的头盔，但是有几次他们距离得逞已经不远了。这让杰森外出的危险性提高了不少。

现在没有其他还在活跃的反派，蝙蝠家族开始慢慢地接近他。自从上次贝恩事件后，蝙蝠侠似乎决定找出红头罩之下的人究竟是谁。杰森不得不确保自己用上变声器，但他仍旧觉得还不够。他需要在巡逻时加倍小心，但是这并没有让他与蝙蝠家的人免于对峙。

他在犯罪小巷附近的建筑物顶上意外遭遇过几次蝙蝠家族的袭击，被后者从房顶上揍落地面。杰森时不时会在小巷附近的街区巡逻。一切都很太平，这看上去会是一个足够平静的夜晚。他唯一一次停下，为了阻止一次街尾强奸，除此之外别无其他犯罪行为出现。

他该知道不应过早下定结论的，命运似乎总是玩弄他。就在他认为这是一个平安无事的夜晚时，他堪称和平的这次巡逻就被蝙蝠家族中最惹人厌烦的人打断了。

迪克站在附近一个建筑物的顶上，穿着那身紧身制服堪称笑容可掬地看着他，语气明快地说：“看！这不是大家最喜爱的反英雄，红头罩先生吗？”这几乎称得上是极大的嘲讽，但迪克过分明媚的笑容使得嘲讽的意味淡了不少。

别误会杰森，所有蝙蝠家族的成员都是他心里的一根刺，只是迪克是最糟糕的那个。蝙蝠侠只想要一场货真价实的战斗，杰森和他遭遇之后通常都是鼻青脸肿的，程度取决于蝙蝠侠的心情，有时他还会被打到骨折。

他的替代者恼人的程度和蝙蝠侠差不多，但是却出于完全不同的原因。相比于布鲁斯的“打到他回答为止”战术，他的打斗方式更倾向于闪避和佯攻试探。提姆对杰森而言很容易搞定，但是他那无休止的唠叨和愚蠢提问已经成功惹毛了杰森。

但是迪克，如之前所说，是最糟糕的那个。他是提姆和布鲁斯可怕的结合体。他是那种拳拳到肉的战士，同时也很擅长远距离袭击。他也与布鲁斯安静的风格迥异。

他甚至比替代品还多话，内容多是审讯和调情的尴尬结合体。迪克认为杰森拥有一双翘臀，且十分乐于在战斗中指出这一点。

杰森完全没有想过迪克会有朝一日和他调情。荒诞而有效，迪克借此成功取得了战斗先手。那是他反英雄生涯目前最接近掉马甲的一刻，杰森希望那仍旧是。

但是自从那个针对杰森的“战术”被证明有效后，迪克就开始在每一次见面后与他调情。有没有围观人士无关紧要，他坚持不懈地说着俗烂的搭讪用语和对杰森屁股地赞美。可笑又愚蠢。

但是每次听到后，杰森总是忍不住尴尬。他隔着头罩怒视迪克，低吼着：“别挡道，夜翼。”今夜本应是一个愉快的巡逻之夜，直到夜翼的出现。他的好心情完全被搅了。

“嗨呀，头罩，别那么扫兴！难道你见到我不高兴吗？”他调侃着，逐渐靠近杰森这一侧的屋顶。杰森摆出防御的姿势，手摸上大腿边的配枪。

在迪克又靠近了几步后，杰森抬起枪口对准夜翼。

“喔哦！淡定！别无缘无故对我开枪。”迪克说着举起了双手。他调笑着看着杰森。“怎么了头罩？谁惹你不开心了？你通常比今晚健谈的哦。”

杰森在头罩下腹诽着愚蠢的蝙蝠和愚蠢的小鸟。“我本来有一个很美好的夜晚，直到你出现。”他低声咆哮道。他现在显然没心情应付夜翼。“滚一边去大鸟，我还有事要做，你别碍事。”他命令说。

但迪克只是挑了挑眉，将手放下搭在大腿上，有几分故意挑衅的意思。“但是我们刚刚不是聊得很开心吗！现在为什么又让我走开呢？”他笑得像是中了大奖，他每次这么笑的时候，女孩儿们都可喜欢了。

杰森不禁翻了个白眼。迪克能不能在有生之年哪怕正经一次？为什么所有事情在他看来都是笑话？杰森将手枪收回换了一把钩索枪，对准他来时的方向射出钩索。

今夜剩下的宵小就留给蝙蝠们清理吧。他已经受够了。有那么一瞬间，他认为迪克也许，只是也许会放他离开，但是他的人生总是更艰难一点。当他顺着钩索到了房顶时，他辨认出某人进行远距离跳跃前的助跑脚步声。

紧接着就是一阵重物落地的声音，应当是迪克成功落到了另一侧的屋顶。他就是不会放弃，不是吗？

* * *

迪克今晚本也过得不错。最近并没什么他必须处理的事，蝙蝠侠也没有如往常一般处理“我即黑夜”的事。这挺好的。尽管蝙蝠侠知道最近这附近没什么动静，还是把他分到了哥谭东区巡逻。

神秘的红头罩先生让脚下的城市风平浪静。而东区正是红头罩的领地，所以布鲁斯很可能是让迪克来碰碰运气，看看他能不能探出更多有关这位义警兼新任犯罪头目的消息。

三年前，他毫无征兆地闪亮登场。他并没给蝙蝠家族造成太大的麻烦，但是却很快接管了整个哥谭的地下世界。仿佛一夜之间，曾经效力于黑面具的八位哥谭药头，突然转投了红头罩的门下。

仅仅一年后，他几乎掌控了所有哥谭的犯罪源头。罪案仍在发生，但是更零星，大多数是黑帮火拼。更多的毒品和军火交易改为白天进行，且只在特定地点进行。

他们十分小心，蝙蝠侠只能抓到那些仍在夜晚进行交易的蠢货或是菜鸟。由于新玩家出现在棋局之中，老牌的超级反派们反而变得低调了起来，好像在观察这位新人想要做什么。

他会如黑面具一样，成为单纯的犯罪帝王吗？还是说像双面人成为一流的超级反派?又抑或是他将成为蝙蝠那样的英雄面义警。布鲁斯并没在这方面想太多，只是立刻就将他归入被抓捕的那类，因为他杀人。

死于红头罩之手的并没有无辜者，全是毒贩头目、强奸犯或是其他穷凶极恶之人。从未有错漏，但布鲁斯不在乎这点。对于他来讲，生命的流逝，任何一种生命，都是极糟的，因为杀人是犯罪。

按照他的指令，红头罩必须被出局，因为他杀人，且不按蝙蝠的规则行事。他杀人时心意坚定，毫无手软。在蝙蝠侠的字典里，这是错误的。

这大概就是为什么迪克和提姆会被分到红头罩的地盘巡逻。蝙蝠侠曾经试图寻找红头罩下的真实面孔，但是他从未足够接近到可以摘下头罩的范围。提姆最善于调查，因此他也在不断尝试。

但是提姆似乎只是惹毛了红头罩，后者没有留下任何能让蝙蝠家族进一步调查的线索。迪克成了那个最成功的。他对于红头罩的激怒成功让对方意外泄漏了某些信息。

他们发现红头罩对他们了解甚深，哪怕他从未表示过知晓他们面具之下的真实身份。但是这足以让布鲁斯提高警惕，所以迪克就被派来查清这一点。他最终决定埋伏在某个天台，等候红头罩的降临。

幸运地，等到红头罩在建筑物间穿梭的身影进入他的视野并没花太久。迪克在红头罩一落在他躲藏的天台上时，就显露了身影。

“看！这不是我们人见人爱的反英雄红头罩先生吗？”他笑着说。有些享受红头罩愣怔的瞬间，不知怎地，迪克似乎能从那个完全无法显露出面部特征的面具后辨别出对方的情绪。

“夜翼，别挡道。”他冲着迪克低吼道，摆出一副防守的架势。迪克忽略了他的话，反而向前迈了几步，“别扫兴嘛头罩!难道你看见我不开心吗？”他继续着先前的调笑。在他看来，红头罩总是会被他的嬉笑惹毛。

这也是让他与蝙蝠家族其他人得到不同待遇的原因。他是唯一一位看上去不那么沉闷黑暗，喜欢走“我即黑夜”风格的。迪克试图进行一场友好交谈，也许红头罩可以和他愉快地聊聊天，但事情并未如料想中一样进行。

红头罩整个人僵在那里，随着对话的进行，他变得更加困窘，将枪从大腿上的枪夹拔了出来。迪克试探性地又往前走了几步，直到对方对准了他的枪口。简直不能再好了，这就是他之前的设想。

“喔哦！淡定！别无缘无故对我开枪。”他边说边对红头罩展示着笑容，“怎么了头罩？谁惹你不开心了？你通常比今晚健谈的哦。”杰森低声咕哝着“蠢蝙蝠”和“蠢鸟”之类的话。想想看吧，他已经选择了和他们迥异的反派之路。而迪克却在期待和蝙蝠家以外的人交朋友。

“我本有一个不错的夜晚，直到你出现。”他低声道。他看上去似乎比平常更加不耐了几分。迪克有些不解，今晚明明就很太平，红头罩有什么可被惹恼的呢？“滚一边去大鸟，我还有事要做，你别碍事。”他下了逐客令。

迪克将举起的双手放下，摆出一个有点挑衅的姿势，挑眉探究地看着他。“但是我们刚刚明明聊得很开心啊！你为什么想要我现在走开？”他笑得像是中了大奖，他每次这么笑的时候，女孩儿们都可喜欢了。如果红头罩吃这一套的话，这大概会吓到他。

如果他不吃这一套，好吧，他得说这个笑容过分明媚，以至于蝙蝠也会觉得烦。当他宿醉后，更希望见到阳光而不是夜翼标志性的笑脸。杰森看上去并非这二者之一，而是选择利用钩索荡到他来时经过的另一个天台。

哦，这一次他绝不能就这么轻易溜走！迪克决心要从他身上挖出点什么信息。所以他后退了几步，直接跑向建筑物的边缘。完美的纵身跳跃，他的双脚也落在了那栋建筑物的顶上。他追着红头罩穿过哥谭的街区，随着他们之间的距离越来越近，迪克感到由衷的欢悦。

追逐的刺激感是这位前罗宾生活中重要的部分，但是最近哥谭都太过平静。过了一会儿，红头罩停了下来，转身再次面对迪克。

“你就不能让我一个人待着？！”他颇为气恼地吼着。迪克不禁好奇，他真人恼怒的时候看上去又会是什么样子的。他的脸会不会像是提姆那样一生气就可爱地皱成一团？

“唔！可你太神秘了！我只是想知道你是谁！”他耍宝似地嬉笑着。对这个新义警撒谎没什么意义。尽管他是蝙蝠侠亲自训练出来的，但仍是个糟糕的撒谎者，红头罩很可能会看穿他的谎言。

“天呐，迪基鸟你还真是烦人！”那位红头罩恶声恶气地恼怒道，但是迪克却愣在了原地。

“什么？”


	8. 杰森搞砸了

“天呐，迪基鸟你还真是烦人！”杰森被他烦到不行，话一出口才意识到他都说了些什么。操。他不小心说漏嘴了一个重要信息。如果蝙蝠家族真的如他所想一般，致力于探究他的真实身份，那么他现在无疑给了他们最明显的提示，让他们得以确切地知晓他的秘密身份，此后他们只会更加努力寻找他究竟是谁。

他看见听见旧日昵称的迪克僵立在原地。他在死前与迪克说不上亲近，但也聊过几次，足以让他们分享彼此的昵称。他是迪克的“小翅膀”，而迪克是他的“迪基鸟”。

尽管因为布鲁斯的缘故，他们关系说不上完美，但也比一开始好多了。他曾对迪克很生气，并不想和他冰释前嫌；而迪克也气恼于布鲁斯有了一位新罗宾的事实。

但是杰森与他截然不同，迪克觉得这并非不可接受。迪克曾时不时对他伸出援手，倾听他长篇大论地抱怨布鲁斯是如何认为他总是不够好。他们的关系在杰森死前变得越来越亲近。

“什么？！”他听见迪克难以置信地用轻声开口。他也和迪克一样忍不住愣在了原地。迪克看上去被吓得僵立原地。对杰森来讲，这是完美的脱身契机，他也抓住了这个机会。他知道如果他留下解释什么，很可能会有更多不该说出来的话从嘴里蹦出来。

他之后的巡逻不得不加倍小心。他很可能会在蝙蝠侠面前犯同样的错误。这种事情一次就足够了，如果他此时面对的是那位侦探，他瞬间就会被戳穿。

如果迪克选择把他今天的话宣扬出去的话，他就完蛋了。又不是说布鲁斯真的就会相信迪克，但是他极有可能会加紧对杰森的调查。

该死的。

* * *

迪克愣在原地。他几乎都没意识到红头张当着他的面溜走了。他也没有去追的一丝。那没有意义。他只会躲着他。迪克怀疑他这个月估计都见不到对方了。

迪基鸟。这个名字没几个人知道。诚然这不是什么很好听的昵称，但对迪克来说意义非凡。这最初是他第一个弟弟为他起的。他_死去_的弟弟。但红头罩怎么可能会是他的弟弟呢？

这根本就说不通。他死了。这没什么可怀疑的，迪克也许错过了葬礼，但是他确实看见了坟墓。他也亲眼见过事故的记录。他的小弟弟的确已死，无可更改。

但是没有人会知道那个称呼了。杰森也从未有机会当着布鲁斯或是阿尔弗雷德这么叫他。自从被布鲁斯收养后，杰森也没有交上什么朋友。他更乐于专注于罗宾事业和学业。

其他孩子也避着他，他致力于向迪克一样优秀。迪克开始对杰森尽可能地照顾，后者在死前那段时间，也学会了回报他的这份关心。

再说，杰森也许是那个拥有愤怒内心的暴力罗宾，但是他从不会杀人。他对罪犯总有一股蓬勃的怒火。他绝无可能成为一名反英雄，更不会成为犯罪界的王者。这和迪克所认知的杰森毫无共通之处。

但是如果红头罩并非杰森（且迪克想都不愿意想他们是同一个人的可能性，这本就是不可能的），那么这就带来了另一个问题。红头罩何以得知夜翼的真实身份？

他没有任何理由去调查夜翼的过去，更不必说要去找到他的真实身份。而最大的问题，就是迪克的秘密身份与布鲁斯联系太过紧密。一旦红头罩得知迪克的义警身份，那么谁有敢说他不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠呢？

假若那些超级反派从阿卡姆出来——他们肯定会——那么这些人为了得知这些信息不会吝于杀人的。红头罩显然不缺钱，但是一定会有人愿意为得知哥谭这位历史最悠久的义警的秘密身份付大价钱的。

哥谭警局打从黑暗骑士第一次出现在哥谭街头打击犯罪开始，就在调查他的身份，远在他成为罗宾之前。而他们的调查力度在他被正式介绍为蝙蝠侠助手后，有增无减。

他们只是搞不懂究竟谁会让一个孩子来打击犯罪，更别说还得面对小丑那种神经病。直到第二任罗宾死于调查中，他们被证明是对的。他们就像记者和哥谭市民一样，被吓坏了。

大部分哥谭人都越来越被他们的黑暗骑士和神奇小子所吸引，也被他们的小英雄陨落之事吓到了。从那以后，没有人好奇过为什么蝙蝠侠变得越加暴力。

即使是警察对待小丑也比之前上心了不少。他们在守护哥谭上明显更努力了一点。这证明了那对声名狼藉的义警组合也并非不可战胜，他们也会屈从于死亡。

但是后来提姆出现了，穿着新的、改装过的罗宾制服，用一种全然不同的战斗方式。至此那位曾经恣意痛揍坏人和炫耀杂技技巧只因为他能做到的罗宾，彻底消失了。

提姆是一位严肃的罗宾，对待工作十分认真，有一套更有效率的方法处理罪犯。他除了向蝙蝠侠汇报情况外几乎从不开口，他曾是一位尊敬罗宾的孩子，以他的方式哀悼这位曾经善良的神奇小子。

但是人们很快就被夜翼的无限魅力和新罗宾的技巧征服了。这座城市向前看了，一切如常。但是警方对于扳倒蝙蝠侠，或者至少找出他真实身份的努力，一点都没有减少。

现在只有戈登的话能够保护这一窝蝙蝠。而对于更多警察来说，这并不算什么有效的约束。许多警察都认为黑暗骑士必须被扳倒，因为哥谭不需要他了。他们相信警方力量就足以保护这座城市。

警察足以保护其他城市，但是哥谭的众多反派显然比警方技高数筹。但是许多条子就是不肯相信，对蝙蝠和他团队的恨意蒙蔽了他们的认知。

接着红头罩出现了，他事实上在警方那里得到了和蝙蝠侠相当的重视程度。但是假如他能向警方吐露他对自己对手的认知，警察又怎么可能拒绝？红头罩并没有与蝙蝠家族公开敌对，有时他甚至会帮他们。

但是他绝不是个盟友。布鲁斯怀疑一旦红头罩获得了足够的信息，他会毫不犹豫转头背叛。他希望他们能尽可能避开红头罩，但是现在看来他们不能。

他们必须查清他究竟知道了多少，要么让他就此出局，要么就让他保持安静，这取决于他究竟知道了多少。迪克在哥谭警局上班，以警员的身份。

一旦他们得知那位多年来都扰乱他们调查的蒙面义警的真实身份，那一切就糟了。媒体和警方的反扑会摧毁韦恩企业和蝙蝠侠，永远。

迪克停下了思考，立即转身返回蝙蝠洞。他必须尽早告知布鲁斯和提姆这件事，越早越好。迪克从不是喜欢提前做计划的那类，更愿意临场发挥，而非循规蹈矩。他必须从那对侦探那里获得帮助，假如他想找到一条正确的调查之路。

他的身份暴露了。他们可能也是，尽管闭口不言这个想法很有诱惑力，但他不能真的这么做。这件事忘记比较容易，但是迪克知道这件事只会成为附骨之疽，

他一边喊着布鲁斯和提姆，一边冲进了蝙蝠洞。提姆正把他的制服从检修架上取下来，布鲁斯在查阅一个新案子的卷宗或是别的什么。迪克完全没心思看那个大屏幕上显示了些什么。

他们听见他的瞬间就立刻转身看他，毕竟迪克从未如此上气不接下气地跑进蝙蝠洞。他从未显得如此惊恐和严肃。“红头罩知道我的身份了。”他冲口而出。

他看见提姆的眼睛有些滑稽地瞪大了。假如现在情况并非如此危急，他一定会笑出来。“他叫了我的名字，他很可能也知道你们的名字。我还没来得及弄清楚因为他跑了……”

布鲁斯抬手打断了他。

迪克的嘴猛地合上了。

“深呼吸，迪克。平静一下，然后告诉我都发生了什么。”他认真道。提姆扔下了手中的工作，拉了两把椅子给他和迪克。他坐在椅子的边缘，迫不及待地从他嘴里听到一些有助于他们弄清红头罩真实份的信息。

迪克深吸了一口气，重新开始叙述。“我正在巡逻，寻找红头罩的踪迹。我埋伏在一个建筑物顶上，很快红头罩就出现了。他被我惹毛了，我们聊了几句，我只知道他因为我的出现很不高兴。”

他又深了一口气，两手不安地挥动着。“他离开，我追他。追了一会儿，他最终停下了。我们又说了几句话，然后他说：‘天哪！迪基鸟你还真是烦人。’”他激动地看向布鲁斯。

“他叫我迪基鸟，布鲁斯！”他大喊着，有些歇斯底里。布鲁斯看上去对迪克的反应有点担心，情况确实很不乐观，问题很大。但是他从未见过如此慌乱的迪克。

“迪克，你需要平静下来。”提姆开口，吸引了迪克的注意力。

“只有杰森会这么叫我！”他近乎尖叫道，“只有杰森”他呜咽着。布鲁斯被事情的发展惊到了，但是他无疑掩饰地很好。

他对杰森和迪克关系居然好到了以绰号称呼对方这件事毫无所觉。他曾确信迪克和杰森没有足够的相处时间来了解彼此。

“但是杰森已经死了。”提姆对迪克平静地叙述道。迪克瞪了他一眼，用没那么歇斯底里地语气说：“我知道！我知道……”他叹了口气，将头埋进了双手，嗫嚅道，“但他叫我迪基鸟，我吓呆了。”

提姆尴尬地拍了拍他的肩膀。他并不了解杰森，仅知道他的名字。他曾看见他以罗宾的身份飞越夜空，他尊敬他，但是他不能对迪克感同身受。他也永远不可能直到迪克此时的感受。

“可他知道我的名字。要么就是他直到杰森曾经这么叫过我，或者他聪明到给我起了一个昵称。我只是……我只是无法再思考这件事。”他沉默了一会儿，开口打破了这份尴尬地寂静。

“也许只是他想抖个机灵，毕竟B到现在都不知道他的什么情报，而你百分之九十的时间都和他在一起。”提姆试图安慰兄长的情绪。他讨厌见到这样疲惫不堪的迪克。通常红头罩才是那个在谈话结束后被炸毛的那个，这很不寻常。

“但是假如他知道，他不会让你好过的。”布鲁斯，发言从来都那么理性，插口道。他从未信任过红头罩能够保守他们的秘密身份，而不是反过来利用这一信息对付他们。

迪克绝望地抬头看着他。“他看上去像是说漏了嘴。说完他也愣了一下。接着他就溜走了，直觉告诉我他并不想让我听见那句话。”他喃喃道。就没有什么是能说的通的。

“也许他只是不想让你知道，他已经知道你身份这件事，”提姆提出了他的意见。这猜测就和其他猜测一样有可能。红头罩看上去并不属于精神十分稳定的那类，不过哥谭的所有人都一样。但起码他的正义观很大程度上是不怎么有的。

“我们必须知道他究竟是从何处得到这些信息的。我们也得查清楚他打算用这些情报做什么，夜巡的时间需要加长。”布鲁斯转回身继续面对屏幕，天知道他在干什么。迪克点点头，步履踉跄地回到大宅，一把扯掉他的制服，就像他来时一样。很快他回到自己屋中，瘫倒在床上。他几乎是头一沾枕就睡着了。


	9. 来自哥谭警局的约翰·布莱克警官

迪克被明亮的日光晃到了眼。在被闹钟叫醒前，他大概只睡了三个小时。他得预留出足够的时间对付接下来长时间的工作，现在才是早上六点，迪克已经陷入了不想工作的状态。

今天的阳光对于哥谭来讲过于明媚。他缓缓换上T恤，走到楼下厨房为自己冲一杯咖啡。他并不被认为是一个惯于早期的人，他希望继续保持这一声名。

他猛灌下一大杯黑咖啡，试图让自己清醒一些。第二杯依旧是牛饮而尽，在去洗澡的时候他又冲了第三杯。在他穿好制服、吹干头发后，第三杯咖啡也已经做好了。

他现在穿的是一套黑色T恤配黑色休闲裤。通常情况下，警察的制服是蓝色的，但他是经常与蝙蝠侠合作的戈登小队的一员，他们总是会遇上更困难也更危险的犯罪活动。因此他们的“制服”也就更加随心所欲一些，另外，黑色总比蓝色更容易隐藏于市。

他有一条基本款的多功能腰带，大腿别着警局配发的手枪。后者也是布鲁斯对警察系统最厌恶的地方——他们使用军火，而众所周知，想要用枪造成死伤简直再容易不过。

尽管迪克也从他那里学来了对枪支的厌恶之情，他也学会了如何使用，毕竟作为警察，他不用枪就太可疑了。假如他在遭遇那些越狱出逃的精神病们没有直接掏枪让对方投降，而是突然使用他那一套常人难以练就的杂耍式武技打败敌人的话，该多违和。

有时候他真的不理解为什么自己当初选择在警局工作，但是能和戈登不戴面具地并肩作战这一点，倒是挺不错的。尽管不是作为理查德·格雷森。虽然很少有人知道他的样貌，但所有哥谭人都知道前者曾是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子。他们也都知道他作为青少年时期的外貌，不过他现在已经长大成人，外貌上有了很大变化。

他的头发剪短了一些，现在有些头毛还会翘起来。这几撮直立的短发让他看上去更有了几分孩子气，尤其是配上他那明媚的笑容。但始终，用真名并不明智。人们总是会带入他曾经年少时作为韦恩家养子的印象。

恰恰相反，他现在是作为约翰·布莱克，一名从布鲁德海文分配到哥谭的乐天派警员，对哥谭的可怕知之甚少。他刚加入戈登的小队不久，这只小队总是需要新人。

这也解释了他为什么在专业技术过硬的同时又显得有点“没经验”。在技能检测后，看到戈登惊讶到瞪大眼睛的表情还是很能愉悦到迪克的。不过就像刚刚说过的，他假如戈登的小队也不过一周而已。

戈登决定派他出一些单人任务，多增加一些在哥谭的经验。他的小队固执又排外，不会接受一个彻头彻尾的菜鸟——那简直是开玩笑。

不过迪克从任何角度来讲都不是个菜鸟，却只能假装他是个天真无辜的24岁小警察，刚刚加入工作不久。戈登的手下通常都有一些……纪录。不能说他们是干净的，不过这也正是为何迪克能顺利融入的原因。

他们不会问他有关过去的问题，甚至永远都不会查看他的档案。可见哥谭警局的警力如何，也难怪会有这么多黑警。他匆忙穿上警服外套，手里抓着第三杯咖啡，套上警靴并用空着的手拿了一把额外的随身武器。

再小心也不为过。哥谭的罪犯们从不惧怕警察，还击更是家常便饭。迪克在当罗宾的时候就经常拯救那些与他们合作的警察于水火。他知道很多警察在超级罪犯前毫无还手之力。即使是街头混混，水准也比普通警员高上一筹。

听起来是有点悲哀。目前为止，戈登的小队是唯一蝙蝠侠能考虑的还算看得上眼的合作对象。迪克也认为他们还不错。的确，他们都有着阴暗的过去，但是这毕竟是在哥谭，你又想怎样独善其身呢？

他笑着对阿尔弗雷德喊“再见”，跳上警用摩托，朝戈登选定的小组总部驶去。戈登小组截至目前都在关注红头罩。

其他警察则着眼于普通犯罪，但是戈登的小组则有一技之长。他们中的大多数都是出身于哥谭的混乱街区，那里有层出不穷的罪犯，所有的青少年几乎都是某个帮派的成员。他们最了解哥谭，因为他们年幼时就混迹于哥谭最糟的那部分街头。

他们最终决定成为警察，只因为他们受够了犯罪小巷的种种不堪。这倒不是说他们目前为止让犯罪巷有了多大改变，但是他们为此而努力工作。他们一方面欣赏红头罩货真价实降低犯罪率的功绩，另一方面又觉得作为警方被扫了面子而恼火不已。

迪克从车上跳下来，步履放松地走进这栋建筑。他是戈登小队里年纪最小的，大概也是整个哥谭年纪最凶阿德警察。诚实地说，他并不惊讶于这一实施。大多数哥谭年轻人认为司法系统就是扯淡，迪克也不能违心地责怪。

他同时和警方、蝙蝠侠一同工作，他也始终认为那些罪犯得不到应有的惩罚。但是他能做到的却少之又少。迪克嘬了一口咖啡，在踏入楼中时脸上重新挂上浅浅的笑意。

“大家伙早上好啊！”他欢快地招呼着。他听到了一片呻吟声，还有零星几句毫不走心的回应。“局长，早上好！”他对自己的顶头上司问好。他很尊敬戈登，也不吝于在工作中展示这一份尊重。

即使他对于尊敬的表现与其他人认知中的颇为不同。戈登回了他一个那种只有双亲在孩子面前才会展露的意味深长地痛苦表情。“你好，布莱克。”他听上去没什么情绪。

“关于红头罩地案子有什么新进展吗？”他问，随意地找了个空桌后面的椅子坐下。有一位警员将一份档案扔在他桌子前，迪克迫不及待地从中寻找有用的信息。

其中一位也是在犯罪巷长大的孩子——他的名字是杰克·哈德森（Jack Hudson）——在背后嘲笑他的这份激情。在所有的警员中，他是最把迪克当小孩儿的那位。尽管长于犯罪巷，但是他知道所有孩子都有在必要时完成任务的能力，是完成。

他似乎对任何年轻警察都冷嘲热讽。平心而论，绝大多数哥谭地年轻警察，都是在睦邻友好环境中长大的。迪克也许出人意料地年轻，尤其是按他们的标准。戈登小组的每一个组员，都至少与戈登共事过十年以上。但是迪克却比他们所有人加起来的能力还强上几分。

在迪克加入小组后，并没在这办公室以外真的做出什么成绩，这当然不是迪克的错。红头罩最近并不特别活跃。他努力维持脸上的笑容，假装没有听到一旁的窃窃私语，埋头读他的卷宗。

其他警察似乎以为他听不到，但是他可是受过蝙蝠读唇教学的人，他能辨别出很远距离的人的对话，哪怕是在一个喧噪的晚宴上，他也能听得一清二楚。这间说不上完全安静的房子想要辨别低语，对他来讲不过是孩子的把戏。

“为什么他们会送一个孩子来？”迪克听出说话的警察是尼克·约翰逊（Nick Johnson）。他出身于一个幸福的家庭，但是却因不吝于使用暴力手段对付犯人而被戈登选中。

“鬼才知道，但是他出外勤的时候肯定得出丑。十刀赌他根本就不会开枪，更别说干掉那些暴徒了。”杰克·哈德森嘲讽道。

“瞧着吧！我打赌这小孩在咱们下一次行动中根本挺不过十分种。”尼克赞同道。对于自己被看扁，迪克有那么点恼火。但他毕竟已经是警察，认为他不会开枪不是太蠢了一点？

他低声咕哝着，继续看他的文件，希望能有些新头绪。他们甚至连蝙蝠侠能找到的情报的边都摸不到。

他们甚至弄错了几处基本事实。但是迪克也不会真的指出这些。可当他浏览到文件最末几行时，他瞪大的双眼昭示了他的惊讶。

他们想办法追踪到了一些有关红头罩手下要进行交易的情报。一艘运送毒品的新货船，属于红头罩其中一位手下。

那位手下究竟是谁，迪克并不关心。但是单凭警察不可能这么快搞到这条信息，就连布鲁斯都是前一晚才刚刚得知。

他本计划帮布鲁斯阻止这次运送。但是如果他想得没错，他今晚无法以夜翼身份出现还能不受怀疑。

没错，其他组员把他当成了像小猫一般易受惊吓的小屁孩。但是戈登目前都很信任他。如果他想要把这个当作长期职业，他必须证明自己值得被信任。他暗自嘀咕，他必须要告诉布鲁斯。这份工作并不如他所想的进展顺利，但是他必须得保住他的职业。

“所以我假设咱们要一直监视那个交易地点，直到那位头罩出现？”他有些挫败地对他的局长说道。他脑子里暗暗叹了口气，很好。他还得照看这一群傻瓜的后背。他们完全没可能凭本事打败那位显然受过严格训练的义警。

那可是红头罩啊！他从不烦恼红头罩究竟拥有那些技能，真正困扰他的是，红头罩的确拥有那些技能。这让他的工作变得困难许多。屋子里的其他警察都惊讶地看着他。

他要控制住自己想要冷脸相对的冲动。他们真以为自己是个蠢货不成？他的档案显示他是从警校提前一年毕业，他们不能将他当傻子一样对待。

迪克迅速将众人反应览于目下，作为他的回应。即使是戈登，对他的能力了解的稍微深刻一点似乎也很惊讶。哦，拜托。难道他就是长了一张单纯无知的脸？他做的比整间屋子的警察还出色。又不是说他在这方面是个新手。

“事实上，是的。我们会提前一小时到达指定的交易地点。我们必须在事情变糟前抢占先机。”戈登开口道。

“那你的计划是什么？”他问道，试图让自己的声音听上去显得急切。谢天谢地他还算是个好演员，他成功掩饰了声调中恰恰相反的干涩。干得好，迪克。戈登看上去有几分心神不宁，“噢，别告诉我你们什么计划都没有。”迪克又说道，略有些忧虑。

他们确实有个计划，对吧？他在其他人碰头之后一个小时才到。他们有足够的时间想出一个周全的计划。他瞥见戈登的脸颊有一丝变色，这会他已经无法控制自己摆出一副面无表情的样子了。“好吧，那我们还有很多事情要做。”他无奈地接受了这个现实。

这将是漫长的一天。


	10. 行动在即

迪克将脸埋在双手之中。他刚刚和那些他不幸与之共事的白痴的同事们他所提出的简单计划。即，在红头罩的手下到达之前做好埋伏，尽量隐蔽，当红头罩到达交易地点时，警察则会包围并拿下他。  
杰克和尼克就哪里该是最佳伏击地点争执不休了一个多小时。诚恳地说，迪克完全不知道戈登平时是如何忍受他们的。他们几乎是从各个方面藐视他的权威。  
他们觉得是四肢发达头脑简单的野兽派。不过他的同事中也不乏聪明人，懂得给予戈登足够的尊重，试图听取迪克所提出的计划。但是其中的大多数人则根本不信任他，费尽心机找出他计划中的瑕疵。  
老实说，这个计划唯一的不确定性就是他们的外勤能力。如果他们其中一个人搞砸了——毫无疑问肯定会，而且这个人选极可能就是尼克——整个计划就会泡汤。但是戈登看上去倒是颇为信任他的手下。  
可怕的盲目自信。迪克暗自祈祷幸运女神这一次会站在他这一边，祈祷红头罩会粗心大意、被蝙蝠侠抓住。迪克确信蝙蝠侠会是这次计划的一部分。他告诉戈登，如果红头罩真的出现，蝙蝠侠不可能不行动。  
这种机会绝不会被蝙蝠侠错过。其他警员，尤其是那些从未见过蝙蝠侠真容的人对此则持怀疑态度。但是当迪克指出哥谭市中除了红头罩，目前并没有其他更牵动蝙蝠侠心弦的事情后，他们的态度就软化了不少。  
但仍有少部分白痴始终不认为一个菜鸟能比他们的队长制定出更好的作战计划。迪克仰头看着戈登，希望从他的反应中看出他对这个计划的态度。奇怪的是，戈登却始终在整个辩论与解释过程中一言不发。  
迪克此时疲倦而又烦躁，但是他仍不想惹恼上了年纪的警察局长。突然暴露他的战术技巧以及对其他小组成员个人能力的了解无疑十分危险，而这一计划的提出也称得上放手一搏了。  
他希望戈登没有意识到他对其他警员过分了解这件事。  
“你觉得怎么样，头儿？”他问道，脸上挂着得体的假笑。他希望戈登不会修改他的计划。他已经将整个作战计划优化到足以容忍某些错漏的出现。希望他的同事们没有人会因此受伤。  
但是戈登对他的队员们过分有信心了。假如他改变了计划，那就意味着很可能有人需要负责他能力之外的部分，这会导致整个行动付之一炬。事实上，这就是一个危险系数极高的游戏。  
但迪克对此无能为力。最坏的情况下，迪克需要展现他远超一般警察水准的战斗能力来弥补缺漏。他也许会编一些有关什么“马戏团出身”的瞎话，来解释他为什么能做出那些可以称之为“杂技表演”的战斗动作。  
始终，一切也可能就按照计划进行。他们会安然无恙抓到红头罩。虽然机会看上去有些渺茫，但一个人总得有梦想，是吧。

* * *

  
迪克换上他的夜翼制服，又把警局制服套在外面。只要没有人扒掉他的衣服，就不会有问题。义警的制服能够为他提供有效的防护，至于那件警局配发的防弹背心，他穿上不过是为了不引起更多怀疑。  
他的制服比一般的防弹背心薄上许多，因此不会像后者一样限制他的行动。但是也足够厚实，只要不仔细观察，那些警员不会发现任何异常。  
他希望他们在黑暗中注意不到他的夜翼制服。即使他警服的袖子被扯烂，他还能谎称那是内甲。反正夜翼标志在哥谭夜灯下也没那么容易被发现。  
迪克将枪别到战术腰带上，连带其他几件武器都放在触手可及的范围内。可以这么说，假如他在白日以普通市民身份出现时会小心谨慎，那么夜晚则会小心十倍。  
人们不知道他就是夜翼，也不知道他有瞬间制服他们的能力。他们只会将他当作哥谭市腐败的警察系统中一个汲汲无名的蠢条子。他无法帮助他们，更会被哥谭警察以外的所有人视为敌人。  
他下到蝙蝠洞和布鲁斯谈了谈，旋即离开去和戈登及其他警员碰面。迪克到蝙蝠洞的时候正赶上布鲁斯换制服。  
“嘿，我要去和戈登他们碰头了。你确定你没有我能搞定？”他开口问道。  
“我们这儿没问题。”另一个声音在蝙蝠洞中响起。那是罗宾的声音，或者按迪克更熟悉的说法，是提姆·德雷克。他从洞中的阴影走出。迪克对布鲁斯微微挑了挑眉，后者让提姆接应警察，而布鲁斯自己去应付红头罩？  
的确，他们打过架，而且鉴于“红头罩”这个名头最先是小丑的代号，以及红头罩对年轻的罗宾颇为暴力的事实，让布鲁斯感到不安了。布鲁斯只给了他一个眼神，迪克便心领神会。  
提姆除非迫不得已，一定会坚持参与这项计划。他们可能也找不到让他置身事外的理由，因此最好还是让他加入到今晚的计划，这总比留他一个人在外行动惹来意想不到的麻烦要强。  
迪克在心中暗叹。提姆有时的确是个难缠的家伙。  
“好吧，那看来咱们下一次会面就是在接头地点了。鸟宝宝，记得替我照看B好吗？”他用一种过分欢快的语调说道。  
你能看得出他对此次行动的激动。布鲁斯给了他一个眼神，看上去也有几分宽心，提姆对迪克点头以示答应。迪克将这作为告别的信号，走出蝙蝠洞，步行前往说好的集合地点。  
这次行动他们不会开警用巡逻车。  
这是的确是个蠢法子——讽刺的是，其他警察对此也是颇有微词。就好像他们的犯蠢程度还不够一样，他们又多了一条懒惰的毛病——好在，在这个问题上戈登坚决支持迪克的意见。  
戈登对他的喜爱也许只是因为迪克的年纪，不过迪克更愿意将这份喜爱之情归功于他比前者其余手下聪明十倍有余的事实。毕竟，和愚鲁之人相处久了，总会让人身心俱疲。  
他是除了戈登以外最早到达约定地点的，这不出奇。  
“局长。”他向戈登点头致意。后者给了他一个温柔的微笑，招手示意让他近前。  
迪克顺从地坐在戈登要求的地方，沉默不语，但戈登却有不同的想法。  
“你觉得今天会怎么样？”他突然问道。  
迪克心中暗自皱眉，他真的要实话实说吗？  
“您是想听切实的推理，还是乐观的猜测?”他反问道。如果能让戈登感觉好受一点的话，他完全能胡诌出一个颇为可信的“我们一定能做到”的讲演。但这无疑与他的真实想法相去甚远。  
戈登注视着他，开口道：“我更希望你对我说实话，约翰。”  
迪克瑟缩了一下，他称他为“约翰”这一事实只会加重他说谎的罪恶感。希望戈登没有怀疑什么，不过他的确需要更小心一些。  
“好吧，”迪克开口道，他真的不知道该如何回应。或许对戈登阐述他手下的真正能力会是个好主意。“老实说，长官，我不觉得这个计划会很顺利。它能成功的唯一因素，就是蝙蝠侠和罗宾的出现。”  
戈登看上去被这个回答冒犯到了，说道：“为什么这么说，约翰？”  
迪克举起双手，往后退了几步，“这么说吧长官，这个小组对外勤任务几乎称得上一无所知。相比之下，他们可能更适合去街上巡逻。”  
“他们并不尊重权威，因此可以合理推测他们也不会多服从命令。他们极可能会凭借一个电话就毁了整个计划。”他嘟哝着，“依据我从他们档案中了解到的，他们的专业技能并未达到标准，而他们最擅长的就是暴力执法和违背命令。”  
戈登看上去有几分惊讶，但是他确实听进去了迪克的话，“他们是受过训练的警察，也比你更有经验，孩子。”他平静地解释道。迪克回了他一份露齿的笑容，确信道：“我认为您对您的队伍信任过头了，长官。我并不认为他们能真的执行好这个任务，总会有人搞砸的。”  
迪克直视着戈登的双眼，希望他能真的正视他手下的缺陷：“您想听我的意见，长官，”他在说“长官”这个词的时候加重了一些语气，比起往日显得更为尖酸。平心而论，他从戈登的反应已经看出了这个讨论的结果。而这会让小队的其他人付出代价。  
他们又在沉默中度过了几分钟，知道几个人影出现在视野范围内。很快，其他人也都到齐了，所有人都到达了之前指定的位置上。现在时间还早，他们还有的等。  
监视行动进行到一半的时候，尼克决定使用警用频道通话。  
“我们到底还得等多久他们才来？”他不耐烦地问道。好吧，迪克又得在他那条已经很长的清单上再罗列上一条这些人犯的错误。  
“这需要耐心。”戈登耐心地回应他。能和这些人平心静气共处这么久还不发火，戈登值得一枚勋章。通常迪克在这些事上能够冷静自持，但此刻他同样处于焦虑之中。他不想成为把事情搞砸的那个，不然戈登的那句“我早就告诉过你了”会让他难以忍受。  
幸运的是，在谈话过后仅仅几分钟，事情有了进展。一艘船进了港，船员们开始往下搬一些大箱子。当他们卸完所有东西以后，已经是夕阳西下，万籁俱寂。  
从迪克的狙击位能看到杰克马上要张嘴说些什么，他比了一个手势让对方闭嘴。后者没再说话，却怒视着迪克。迪克心中感激，因为他刚刚松了一口气，就听见卡车到达的声音。  
那些站在板条箱周围站岗的人很快立正站好，手中端着枪，无疑进入了警戒状态。迪克满脑子都是他们站姿中的破绽，这些都是他的敌人，迪克会确保自己善用一切优势来打倒他们。  
看上去放哨的只有十个人，迪克默默祈祷卡车上不会有更多的帮手。满打满算，戈登的队伍只有十二名成员，所以假如足够走运，他们能干掉二十个人。  
迪克不相信这些人能照看他的后背，他同样也不想用枪。他希望他能把他们敲晕，但是假如他足够接近敌人，有很可能被友方的枪弹误伤。他可不敢指望他同事们的准头。  
可惜，迪克大失所望地看到，三辆驶入港口区的大卡车上散落着不少打手，算起来总共是四十五个人。这将会是一场硬仗，即使蝙蝠侠和罗宾出现仍旧如此。这一难易程度的判定，这甚至还考虑到红头罩本人没有到场。  
他像戈登投去一个有些惊惶的眼神，现下的局面无疑对他们很不利。


	11. 飞翔的布莱克警官

卡车上的打手开始往货斗里填货，这让迪克紧张了起来。他并不希望放走这群人，但他知道现在敌众我寡，他们只能默默等待时机。

不幸的是，他的同事们则持有不同意见，他们无法容忍犯人在他们眼皮底下逃走。其他警员始终不认为红头罩会真的出现在今晚的交易现场，他们参加行动的原因只不过是为了痛击罪犯。

他们选择在此时发动攻击。正如所料，领头的是杰克和尼克。当然了，他们肯定是搞砸任务的元凶。迪克暗自咒骂着他们可怜的小脑袋，咒骂他们连一会儿都无法等待。

迪克边腹诽边将枪逃了出来，此刻不管他意愿如何，他们都必须开始行动了，这对他们而言并不是好开端。他看到戈登也和他采取了相同的行动，他们悄无声息地绕过箱子，来找到更好的视野来进行射击。

当敌人终于进入警方射程后，迪克忍不住畏缩了一下。警察似乎忘记了他们带着枪的事实，转而打算和凶犯们进行肉搏。从人数看来大约是一对三，警方完全是在被压着打。

他直勾勾地看着戈登，后者的脸不易察觉地红了一下。迪克并不想向任何一个人开枪，但是他仍将枪举起到瞄准位，因为他们现在地赢面越来越小。

一同前来的警察们没有几个还能接着战斗的，几乎全军覆没。不是失去知觉，就是受了重伤，无法再参与战斗。他们唯一的攻击就是干掉了寥寥几个凶犯。

迪克仔细瞄准，射中了其中两名打手的膝盖。他嘴角因为这份小胜利不自觉地上扬了一点，但是当他意识到他的射击将他的藏身之处暴露给了敌人后，他的笑容很快就消失了。他将枪里剩余的子弹全部赠送给了离他最近的几名打手，随后扔掉了已经失去用处的武器。

他从掩体中纵身而出，相信戈登的枪法准到不会误伤他。他和其他警察一起向打手们所在的地方跑去，那边仍有几名坚持战斗的警察。

他的出现转移了打手们的注意力，减轻了负伤警察们的压力，所以他们现在已经从被围殴变成了一对一的搏斗。鉴于他们已经坚持到了现在，迪克认为他们的战斗力足以在这种一对一搏斗中取得上风。

但是对迪克来讲，不幸的是，剩下的打手们似乎都将他当作了对手。迪克本不打算一下子撂倒所有人，但是此刻没有让他多想的余地，他必须证明自己的能力。

假如这场搏斗还能让他此刻的愤怒发泄出几分，就更好了。他冲那群凶徒咧嘴一笑，后者显然没想到他会和同事们一样头脑发热似地冲过来。尤其是那些前车之鉴已然被暴力地制服了。

迪克边笑边趁着他们惊讶之余跃到空中，踢中了其中两个人的脸。他们倒下的速度之快让迪克有些失望，但是他们人数占优，这让他感受到了熟悉的遭遇战的滋味。

他听到几声枪响，很高兴地看到有两个暴徒在他们的外围倒下了。当他干掉其中一小撮人的时候，他的笑容变得更灿烂了几分。虽然在他的努力之下，敌人的数量有所减少，但是抵不住对方的基数很大。

迪克不得不再多坚持一会儿。蝙蝠侠很快就到。他试图说服自己相信这一点，但是这不像平时那么简单。尤其是在以往的战斗中迪克并不需要分心照顾别人，因为他的搭档们总是能够照顾好自己。

这感觉有点像和刚刚接受罗宾训练的提姆并肩作战一样。迪克不停地回头张望，确保其他还在坚持战斗的警察安然无恙。戈登仍在战略性地进行射击，试图让这他们其他人撑下去。

这意义并不大，不过当迪克知道戈登并没有参与这边的肉搏后感觉好多了。可迪克正变得越来越疲惫，这些暴徒比他设想的接受过更好的训练。

他开始感到疲倦，动作也渐渐迟缓。他被打中了几下。‘再坚持一会儿就好’，他对自己说，‘B和提姆很快就到。’再下一声枪响之前，他又抖擞精神地坚持了几分钟。

在中枪的那一瞬间，时间仿佛凝固了。那声音似乎像是远处的回响，有那么几分钟，世界像是突然安静下来一样。接踵而来的就是一阵剧痛。它从他的身体侧边穿过，他能感到温暖的血液从他身上流出。

他感觉他的眼睛开始睁大，四肢变得僵硬。他以前也挨过枪子，但是这并没让他停止惊诧。问题在于，这枚子弹的射出方向并不是那群暴徒。

它来自于戈登藏身的地方。迪克转过身，一拳击中了离他最近的人。不管那人是谁，都被打飞了。他紧紧捂住中枪的部位，将手拿开后，满是淋漓的鲜血。

紧接着就是一阵枪林弹雨。巨大的噪音在空气中传播，周围的人纷纷倒下。但迪克却并未被射中——无论开枪的人是谁，他们都无意伤他。他们无疑是射击好手，每一发子弹都直击心脏或头颅。

致命一击。迪克和警方中的很多人都颇为熟悉，他知道他们没有这种能力。但是却有人做到了。迪克抬起头寻找枪声的来源，它们都来自于戈登相反的方向。

他知道那绝无可能是蝙蝠侠，那男人拒绝使用枪支。这不是他的风格，更别说他不杀人了。他隐约看到了一个轮廓。只有一个人。他站在阴影中，但是能明显看出那是一名男性。

那男人从板条箱上一跃而下，落地称得上优雅。他在下落的中途就脱离了阴影的范围，变得可见。他轻盈地落地后，你几乎能听见他声音中嘲讽般的笑意：“对不起男孩儿们，我迟到了！看上去我错过了一场盛大派对的开场！”

他的声音被他用来掩藏身份的红色头盔所压抑了几分，但是你仍能听清他的大笑。他双手各持一把AK-47,手指虚搭在扳机上。

迪克迅速地向周围张望，手仍紧紧地捂住伤口。那些原本还站着的警察纷纷被击中倒地身亡，血从他们的脑后流出。而本就倒下了的那些则幸免于难。

原本包围着迪克的人也全部身亡倒地。他低头看了看自己的伤势，技术上来讲，他不该被子弹贯穿，他应该穿着他的防——哦。那防弹衣不知怎地在打斗中被扯掉了。就躺在离他几英尺远的地方。

迪克突然感觉一阵头晕眼花。他想知道为什么，他曾经流过更多的血，这不该对他有这么大的影响，但事实并非如此。他抬头看去，发现红头罩已经丢掉了手中的枪，正向他走来。

迪克忍不住跪坐在地上，不，他不能倒下。他的视野越来越模糊，视野中出现了黑点，开始不断旋转。他猛然倒落，若不是红头罩突然从天而降，他应该早就倒地了。

他看向怀中的面具，不知道究竟发生了什么。他被击中了——很可能是戈登的误伤，而且他也战斗了太长的时间——战斗的部分有点模糊了。

突然之间，和他打架的所有人都被红头罩杀死了，除了他。现在他正躺在一个轻柔的怀抱中——非常温柔，他需要补充——来自哥谭市第一反英雄。这太令人疑惑了，迪克还没作好应付这件事的准备。

“什么——”他试图用沙哑粗粝的声音说些什么，但是他被红头罩“嘘”了。**_他被红头罩“嘘”了_**。现在一切都正式朝最糟糕的方向发展了。他已经不知所措。他受伤了。

现在想来他应该是伤的十分严重。子弹很可能击中了他的重要脏器，更糟一点，是贯穿伤。或者是他的肾上腺素已经消耗殆尽，所以他才这么疲惫。他也很可能休克了，因为疼痛显然已经减轻了不少。

他仍能感觉到血从伤口不断渗出，中枪后的几分钟内，战斗已经让他流了不少血。他皱着眉头努力回忆起自己现在应该做些什么。

当他意识到他应该设法止血的时候，红头罩已经掏出了纱布——他到底是从哪里拿出来的那玩意儿？！？！——开始给迪克包扎伤口，小心翼翼地确保下面那一层内甲不会受到影响。

“你在未来一段时间都不能活动了，大鸟。如果你的平民身份好得太快，人们会奇起疑的。他们会让你留在医院的。”红头罩一边轻轻地放回地面，一边低声对他说道。

迪克的视线仍旧模糊，但是他至少能坐起来了。他挣扎着想要站起身，正要开口说话时，耳畔传来一阵披风拍打的声音，小红帽随机被击飞。

迪克转过头，看到布鲁斯和提姆出现了，发自内心地高兴。他让自己稍微放松了一点，靠在胳膊肘伤。他很累，失血更加重了这份疲惫。

提姆借着他的长棍跃到空中，开始和布鲁斯一起对付红头罩。“戈登！叫后援！你的人受伤了！”布鲁斯在出拳的间隙咆哮道，“我们已经搞定了红头罩。”

戈登从藏身之处走了出来——迪克感到一阵微小的胜利感，他是对的。戈登**_一直_**躲在那些箱子后面，并且通过通讯器疯狂地下着命令。他说需要几辆救护车和警车来把所有的罪犯都抓走。

迪克并没有真正注意他在说些什么。也许他真该好好听听，但是他现在已经很难集中注意力了。戈登跪在他身旁，将迪克地头挪到膝盖上。

“布莱克！别闭眼！你能听见我吗？”他对他喊道。至少他看到的是这样。一切听起来都像是在水下发生的。迪克模糊地好奇道，如果此刻他们都在水里，那他们是怎么呼吸的？

迪克的眼睛好奇地望向夜空，他想知道如果不是附近的灯光这么耀眼，这里的星空看起来会是怎样的光景呢？星星太遥远了，只有寥寥数颗将光送到了地球，可惜这是一个乌云密布的夜晚。

“该死的，约翰!看着我！你需要保持清醒！你听见了吗！”戈登听上去真的开始惊慌了。他不知道戈登为什么这么担心。他很累。他开始合上眼帘，不管戈登在担心什么，都可以等到他睡完这个他迫切需要的午觉再说。

“布莱克！约翰！你能听见我说话吗？你需要——”


	12. 几方对峙

布鲁斯和提姆迟到了。布鲁斯知道这一点，他只希望迪克能坚持到他们赶到。对于任何有红头罩出现的场合，他都不想冒险。他不相信红头罩会放过迪克，仅仅因为他穿着平民的衣服。

红头罩可能并不知道那是迪克，只因为他是个警察就会对他开枪。众所周知，红头罩厌恶警方。布鲁斯和提姆飞跃屋顶，急忙赶往他们本该与迪克见面的约定地点。

这并不是因为他们不相信迪克的能力，而是他很清楚迪克在技术上有缺陷，因此他不能完美地满足他的战斗需求。他皱起眉头，他不喜欢眼下他不得不迟到地事实，而迪克很可能会因此重伤。

但是他对此无能为力。在他动身之前，他还有另一起不得不去处理的袭击事件。提姆似乎能理解他他酸涩的心情，一路上都保持沉默。

当他们逼近码头时，听到了枪声。布鲁斯与他的现任罗宾对视了一眼，匆忙赶了上去，为他的长子提心吊胆。他们并不用枪，因此枪声的出现只能说明他们接下来会面对一个大麻烦。若非如此，就是戈登手下的人太过愚蠢，不但没有悄无声息地行动，反而选择开枪惊动那群打手。

当他们赶到时，枪声已经停了。他们冲向行动的地点，以为会有一场激斗，然而出乎意料的是，他们只看见红头罩单膝跪在已经倒下的迪克身侧（后者正努力试图坐起，那个倔强的男孩），周围倒落了一地死尸，有警察，也有打手。

提姆跳到开阔处，手中的长棍如雨点般落在红头罩的周身。红头罩绝不是什么新手，他迅速回过神，出拳猛击，迫使提姆采取守势。

布鲁斯飞速环视了一圈现场，意识到戈登不在其中，他环顾四周寻找不见了的警察局长，很快就发现他就躲在一摞板条箱后，手中举着枪对准几位暴徒，尽管枪口已经放低了几英寸。

他意识到提姆正在勉强应对红头罩的攻击，所以他冲过去帮忙，好让提姆能够腾出手按照他的习惯进行远程攻击。布鲁斯对红头罩出了几拳，但每一次都被挡了回去，这说出来令人十分沮丧。

他打斗的方式像是洞悉了布鲁斯下一步的举动。而他不可能有足够的信息来了解蝙蝠侠的战斗方式，这让布鲁斯开始紧张，因为从红头罩在黑道“出名”之后，他们只遭遇过三次。

“戈登！叫后援！你的人受伤了。”布鲁斯在出拳间隙咆哮道。“我们应付红头罩就够了。”

蝙蝠侠需要确保其他人的安全，才能全心全意对付红头罩。他并不想有任何人被红头罩利用，反过来牵制他的行动。

他甫一确认戈登走出藏身处开始照顾迪克和其他倒下的警员后，他开始将全部注意力放在与红头罩的战斗中。

“嘿，老蝙！我们已经很久没有这样酣畅淋漓地打一场了。”他嬉笑道。

布鲁斯眉头皱得更紧了，朝他头上猛地挥出一拳，却被挡了下来。

“啊哦，布鲁西男孩！不需要这么暴力的！我得告诉你不是我打中了迪基鸟。”他听上去像是扁了扁嘴，但是隔着头盔，他也不能肯定。

他作战和说话的方式有些奇怪。他嘲笑他的敌人，同时又试图让对方丧失行动能力，这种行动方式看上去有些幼稚。但是这通常对坏人颇有效用，能让他们气到思维混乱。

但是布鲁斯一眼就能看透。迪克这么多年来一直都用这种招数，可能他就是发明人。红头罩的招式中还有一些令人感到古怪的地方。这不是你随便就能看到的战斗风格。

它其中包含着一些街头打架的风格——所以红头罩很可能是出自犯罪小巷的孩子。但是那种街头斗殴的技巧和他的武术技巧却足够精湛。他同时使用长距离和短距离攻击。红头罩在近身格斗上有着和布鲁斯相近的风格，直至他们开始了远距离搏斗。

他使用了一系列不同的杂技动作，结合手枪射击。这些动作无一不有着准确目的性，尽管其中有几个动作的炫耀性大于实用性。

这种战斗风格出奇得熟悉，但是他并不能准确回忆起这份熟悉感_从何而来_。

“那么请告诉我们！你见鬼地在迪克身边干什么呢？”提姆愤怒地喊道。幸运的是，他们距离戈登足够远，这让后者无法听清这些对话。

事实上，最糟糕的不过于这位神秘的义警已经知道他们面具下的身份这一点，他不需要戈登也来火上浇油。

“好吧，_显然_我是在给他止血。”小红帽答道，他声音里潜在的愉悦感开始变得越来越惹人烦了。

“扯淡！”提姆回应道。布鲁斯内心忍不住回想起阿尔弗雷德的那句评语“注意语言”，这话就从嘴边溜了出来，提姆回头面无表情地看着他，顺手给了红头罩一个扫堂腿。红头罩也用奇怪的眼神看着他。

“没事儿的，王八蛋。我总是他妈的在骂人。混蛋们只需要习惯他，然后滚蛋。”红头罩说道。布鲁斯简直想以手掩面。他们插招换式了几回合，红头罩突然开了几发警告性的子弹，迫使他们后退。

“啧，这挺好的。不过迪基鸟刚刚失去意识昏倒了，_有人_就快要发现一个大秘密啦！我还是把这个烂摊子留给你们吧。再见（Ciao）！”红头罩大喊着，飞身跑到摩托车那里绝尘而去。布鲁斯低声咆哮着，但也并没有追赶，转身跑到戈登试图唤醒迪克的地方。

“局长，把他交给我。我可以比你用电话叫来的人更快地找到合适的医疗服务。”他用蝙蝠侠的嗓音低声说道。戈登抬头看着他，不再对迪克大声喊叫试图唤醒他。

“好吧，但你得知道我把他交给你的唯一原因就是他在警服底下穿了制服。”他说。他站起身走向其他人，“我会编一个故事，让其他人到达医院前不注意到他的缺席。如果他不在那里待上一段时间，那就太可疑了。”他一边说一边试图唤醒其他警察。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾再次消失于披风背影下，带着昏迷不醒的迪克一起。

* * *

迪克的伤势比他们预计得严重许多。他没穿太多的防护装备，而暴徒们显然有备而来。

事实证明，迪克断了三根肋骨，脚踝严重扭伤，此外还有墙上。他同时失去了约翰·布莱克和夜翼的双重职责。

因为他在外勤任务中受伤了，戈登希望他在医院至少住院一个星期。迪克设法把这个数字减少到三天，代价是他在接下来的两周内只做文书工作。

在住院的日子里，戈登每天都来探望他，什么也不说。这一方面很美好，另一方面又有些恼人。而鉴于住院时长只有三天，布鲁斯和提姆也未曾出现。

他们都忙于搜寻红头罩。在他晕倒后不久，对方就设法逃走了。布鲁斯认为是红头罩击中了迪克。

所以这让他比以往任何时候都更有坚决地想要抓到他。迪克并不想告诉他真正的枪手是谁，但是他也不希望布鲁斯从那位反英雄处得到真相。

那也不是个好主意。他听到医院病房外传来的敲门声。轻微的噪音扰乱了他的思绪，带他重回现实。

“进来吧，”他轻声说。如果说话声音太大，就会感到疼痛，他已经有一段时间没有喝酒了。今天是医生让他出院的日子，但是可能还不到适宜饮酒的状态。

他并未像期望中那样看见医生，而是站在门口的戈登——手中拿着一个袋子——大概装的是他放在警局里的备用衣服——另一只手里端着一杯咖啡。

迪克见到这位老人的时候，脸上洋溢着微笑。他仍旧信任并敬重他，但是基于他曾对自己开枪，他的笑意中还是有几丝苦涩。

戈登并没有承认，他看上去很想一直回避这个话题。但这只是给了迪克更多证据来证明戈登的确是对他开枪的人。

“你好，约翰。我给你带了几件换洗的衣服，等他们放你出院的时候再换上。”他平静地说道，搬了把椅子放在迪克身边。

坦率来说，迪克已经厌恶了这种拐弯抹角的方式。还有一个事实是，他在警察制服里穿了夜翼制服，他需要知道戈登知道了多少，还有其他人对此事是 否知晓。

戈登看上去颇为疲倦，一屁股坐进椅子中。

“好吧，孩子。”他轻声开口。迪克抬头看着他。

“是你开枪击中我的吗？”他突然问道

戈登被这个问题吓了一跳，但是他的肩膀似乎放松了一些。

这个小动作告诉了迪克他想知道的一些。

“是的。”他深深地叹了口气。“你身后有一个正要抓你的人，我知道这枪很冒险，如果我的瞄准有一丝偏差，结果就会很糟糕。”

“我开了枪，但是他不知怎么的听到了。我不知道他是如何避开的，但是他设法躲开了。你在转身的时候被击中了。”戈登将头埋进双手。迪克为让 老局长感受到那么多的罪恶感感到愧疚。

“嘿！没事的！”他笑得明媚，“这是一个意外，长官，我只是不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。”他说。戈登注视着他的双眼。他看上去很认真，那表情就像是布鲁斯给他上课时一样。

“我们需要谈一谈你的……夜间活动。”局长压低了声音。迪克觉得他脸上一下就失了血色，他是那么蠢。他已经把秘密暴露给了老局长，现在他被抓了个正着。这可不妙。

先是红头罩知道他的身份，现在又是他的雇主。他们可以追踪他的身份到布鲁——哦等一下，他们不能。起码据戈登所知，他是约翰·布莱克，一个普通人。对于没有更多的情报泄露，他略感宽慰。

“还有谁知道？”他压抑着嗓音道。他这一举动让戈登吓了一跳。后者似乎只认为他是一个快乐又天真的无辜小警察。“只有我。好吧，除了蝙蝠侠。”他有点震惊地回答。迪克如释重负地躺下。

也许身份暴露造成的伤害还没那么糟糕。

“你是怎么掩盖过去的？”他问道。

戈登看上去有一点不高兴，可能是因为他对迪克透露的信息，远多于他应该知道的，但他还是回答了：“蝙蝠侠把你带走了。他把你留在医院，脱掉了你的夜翼制服，而且把你的枪伤处理得很好，足以让你胜任外勤工作。我们对外的故事是这样的，你打败了红头罩，但是他引你去了别的地方，结果你中了枪，负伤逃出，做了一些措施防止自己失血过多之后就跌跌撞撞跑去了医院，然后昏倒在门口。”戈登告诉他。

“战斗结束时，其他人都已经倒下了，所以他们不得不相信我的话。你很幸运，没有人发现你，约翰。”他被批评得脸红了。他知道自己犯了蠢，但是当你被告知你自己很愚蠢的时候，那完全是另一种感受。

“我没想到我最终会倒下。”他对戈登承认道，“我本打算在战斗中途换成也已的身份。再加上我的制服能提供更多防护措施，我一定是拿了轻一点的那件。他能阻挡绝大多数东西，但不能阻挡子弹。”

戈登点点头表示理解。“你最近一段时间暂时不要以夜翼的身份出去。”他说。

迪克克制住自己翻白眼的冲动：“老天，老大！你先是不让我上白班，现在又不许我上晚班。”

在局长不悦的目光下，迪克真的翻了个白眼。

“蝙蝠侠先你一步，因为红头罩对我很感兴趣，所以我被暂时换下场了。他继续说道。正式这个情报让戈登瞪大了眼睛。

“他对哪个你感兴趣？”他有点担心地问道。

“两者都是。”迪克随意道。这是是这份工作会带来的另一个结果，他知道他能照顾好自己。但是戈登并不觉得好笑。

“幸好蝙蝠侠足够敏锐。如果他没有，我现在就得打电话劝他这么做。”戈登咆哮道。迪克有些惊讶，他从不知道戈登会这么关心他。

迪克重重地叹了口气，“我想你迟早会告发我的。”他抱怨道。

戈登怒瞪着他：“我应该这么做。你才是那个加入了警察队伍，却蠢到以义警身份触犯法律的人！”迪克被他说的脸红。

事后看来，这个主意的确不算特别好。他耸耸肩作为回应。

“但是我并不打算这么做。你是团队里最优秀的警察，你的战术无懈可击，我有一阵子没见过这么养眼的战斗了。”迪克朝他笑得开心。

“另外，能和自己智力水平相当的人交流的感觉也很好。”他厚着脸皮补充道。

戈登只是用锐利的目光看着他。

“还有，”戈登继续说道，“我可以让你给我传递蝙蝠侠的信息。”

迪克面无表情地看着他。很好，现在他就是一位闪闪发亮的信使先生了。

完美。


	13. 猜猜谁回来了？

迪克的椅子又被推了一下，而这已经是_他妈的第五次_了。他回到办公室仅仅一个小时，他的同事们已经开始做尽混账事了。那些在上一次战斗中幸存的人，大部分时间都失去了意识。

因此对于究竟发生了什么，知之甚少，他们只知道迪克中枪倒下。他们的伤势很快便痊愈了，与此同时迪克却接到了严格的命令，在接下来的几周内不能做剧烈运动。

他们似乎认为这让迪克成为了一个软蛋，他们比他强得多，尽管他们曾被一群普普通通的打手揍得屁滚尿流。显然，与红头罩正面搏斗使得迪克身受重伤，也让他变得软弱可欺。

迪克吼了几声，一边继续整理编辑这次事件的报告。其余那群懒惰的条子刚刚交上他们的报告，内里夹杂着许多不必要的信息。

而迪克不得不重新编辑这些信息，让这些报告变得有价值，因为这不仅仅是为警方而写，报告也会同时送给蝙蝠侠翻阅。对于同事们无法好好完成自己的报告，迪克十分沮丧，但鉴于他眼下已经被困在办公桌前，这让他至少还能有些事情做。

迪克听见屋内其他警察发出的细微笑声，他努力压抑自己冲他们怒吼的冲动。自从他被迫从夜巡中退出后，他的脾气就一直很暴躁，而少了痛揍匪徒作为减压措施，他也变得愈发焦躁不安。

同时，身边这一群白痴更是雪上加霜，他们不能提供丝毫有用的信息。他们与之前相比，也没有更接近红头罩的真实身份。

上一次的侦察行动除了伤病外，一无所得，他很气恼。他们犯了致命的错误，但是他们却始终认为这没什么大不了的，甚至可以用此来开玩笑。

在和布鲁斯相处了很长时间后，迪克好像成了一个工作狂。他的内心在呻吟，当他意识到他正和自己的养父越来越像，这是每一个孩子最糟糕的噩梦：有朝一日变成和他们父母一样的人。

他继续捣腾着他的报告，但是忽略其他人的窃笑和悄悄话变得越来越困难了。戈登今天不在办公室，他去和其他队伍讨论小组训练的事情了。

事实上，警察们在从警校毕业后并不会再进行太多训练，但是戈登认为警察队伍需要更多训练。尤其是眼下红头罩和他的帮派还逍遥法外。

尽管犯罪率降低了，但是警察仍动不动被杀，只因为他们有人愚蠢地犯下低级错误。戈登的队伍似乎犯下了警察们最易犯下的错误：他们太容易头脑发热，行动不经大脑不按计划，脑袋一拍就冲要解决问题。

但是出于某种奇怪的原因，他们似乎认为这是为了其他小组的利益。他们无法改掉身上的傲慢。这令人作呕，而迪克不得不处理这其中最让他恶心的那部分问题。换句话说，就是杰克和尼克。

他们是这个团队的领头人，某种程度上，也是麻烦制造者。并不仅仅是为了戈登。这主要是为了他自己。

“你认为他们把团队训练安排到了什么时候？”一个警察问道。

大多数警察，迪克记不住他们的名字。这对他来讲并不是很重要的事，他们并不真心喜爱他，所以他们也不常和他搭话。如果他们除了行动中用加密代号称呼对方外不再说话，那记住他们的本名就毫无意义。

好吧，到目前为止的确是如此。也许了解他们所有人的背景资料应该成为他今后的工作内容，以防出现什么私人问题，但是现在了解这些事情还太早——这会让人觉得他是个跟踪狂。

杰克窃笑：“哈，什么时候开始都不要紧。我们还是能用六种不同方法把他们的小屁股揍得落花流水。”他自负道。迪克被他恼到直咬牙。尼克似乎认为此时是个恰当的时机表达看法来展示他的愚蠢：“没错，他们对我们可能根本就构不成什么挑战。我们会教_他们_真正的技巧。”

迪克把椅子转到正对着那群不用猜都知道什么都没做的警察的方向，吼道：“好了，我知道你不是什么聪明人，但是你愚蠢天真的程度仍旧让我惊讶。”

“你_真_的认为你有本事说教一个老警察？可别忘了你被那群小混混揍成了什么可怜样！”迪克厉声说道，声音中仿佛流淌着毒液。迪克简直受够了他们的愚蠢和这间房子都盛不下了的自负。

尼克嘲笑道：“哼，你没有像我们一样被揍的唯一原因，就是你像一个胆小鬼一样躲起来了！”这话让迪克的愤怒之火烧得更旺了。他是认真的？他真的认为像一个野蛮人一样光凭一腔热血冲上前很勇敢？因为自己的愚蠢害死队友难道还是什么_明智_的事？

他绝不可能是认真的，对吧？

“你觉得就这么两眼一抹黑地冲过去、像个傻子一样地打架就是勇敢？”他怀疑地问道。甚至其他警察也颇为困惑地看着尼克，别忘了他们可是跟后者同一战线的。

“躲在后面对别人开枪就是胆小鬼的行为！”尼克争辩道。他似乎认为自己的行为是全然正确的。除了杰克，每一个人都开始动摇了。杰克似乎在这一点上和他的朋友持相同意见，但是其他人看上去越来越不确定了。

“你觉得，我是因为胆小?”他几乎喊叫出来了，“我们失去了这么多人，都是因为你的错！”他有些哽咽。警察的死亡对他来说本没有_太多_触动，在哥谭市，死亡只不过是一个统计数字罢了，而警察的死亡数量不过是其中最糟糕的那部分，信不信由你。但是他是个新手警察，这些场面对他来说也是第一次，第一次面对死亡。他不得不做戏。

尼克似乎被他的指责噎住了，但是杰克插口说：“行吧，假如你真是什么厉害的大人物新手先生，那你为什么早点说呢？_你_本可以救他们的。”他皮笑肉不笑地嘲讽道。他知道这么说很卑鄙，但是杰克恨透了那个私底下颇为瞧不起他们的菜鸟警察。

“我已经尽力了。是他们自己决定追随你们愚蠢的行为，是我救了你们所以你们还能站在这里。你们这么快就忘了为什么我不能出外勤，为什么戈登还能或者叫后援！”迪克平静地回答。他已经度过了生气的阶段，但是他变得更危险了。

“戈登也在那里，他也留在了后面。在我参加乱斗的时候他甚至还留在那里没有插手。你很清楚为什么我们会失败，为什么我们损失了那么多人，那是因为你们无法服从命令。”他说完了他想说的话。他和那两个白痴彻底玩完了。

他们是造成他人牺牲的元凶。这不是他的错，而他也拒绝让别人试图说服他，让他接受别人的过错。这只不过是让他们能够感觉好一点罢了。他们是成年人了，如果他们不能承受自己行为所造成的后果，那他们就不适合当警察。

他说完后就转身继续工作，疯狂地录入所有他在那些充满可悲借口的报告中寻找到的重要情报。说真的，那些报告看上去就像是一群高中生为了应付他们课程作业所交的东西。

幸运的是，接下来的一小时内，办公室内鸦雀无声。人们在仔细考虑迪克、杰克和尼克三个人吵架时提到的事情。电视传出沉闷的新闻放松声。也没有人打算去关上它。他们谁都不想让办公室唯一的声音来源就这么消失。

但接着，某个可怜的新闻主播说了一句话，使得迪克猛冲向电视机，大声要求其他人把声音调大。

“使得，小丑的确已经从阿卡姆精神病院逃出。这对所有人都是惊吓，哥谭已经有几年没有什么重大犯罪事件了。小丑究竟想做什么？”

这位女性新闻播报员就站在阿卡姆精神病院的破损区域外说道。看上去整块区域都被炸毁，但还不知道爆炸点是在内部还是外部。现场目前还没有足够证据。包括戈登在内，已经有一群警察出现在了现场。

每个人都挤在那台小电视前，焦急地等待着有关小丑下一步行动的消息。

“我现在正与戈登局长一起，他会告诉我们有关近期发生事件的一切。”女播报员一边说着，一边几乎把麦克风怼到了局长脸上。

戈登看上去在镜头前颇为不适，但是他仍试图回答。

“我很抱歉，但是除了基本事实外，我现在并没有太多能透露的。这次越狱看上去是由内部引爆造成的，但是天知道他是怎么弄到炸药的。除此之外，我可以说的是，我的队伍亲自与蝙蝠侠合作处理这件事。”

出于尊重，他最后向女播报员点头致意，然后对着镜头看了一眼，似乎想透过屏幕传递什么信号，随后他又转身与现场的其他警员交谈。

这位新闻主播由于缺少爆炸发生的具体信息而微微撅嘴，旋即重新面对镜头。“好了，现在你们知道了！警方正努力寻找小丑并将其重新带回监狱。转到你那里，克里丝蒂安！”她半高兴地说。

迪克气得涨红了脸，喉咙间压抑着咆哮，这正是他们想要的。由于他现在没有任务在身，还受限于不能打斗的命令，当布鲁斯和提姆不可避免地与小丑对峙时，他无法提供帮助。就好像让他焦头烂额的事情还不够多一样，他不得不与一群可能会干扰到蝙蝠侠工作的白痴周旋。

仅仅半小时后，戈登踏入了办公室。他立即被队员们围了起来，用无穷无尽有关小丑和蝙蝠侠现状的问题对他进行狂轰滥炸。

迪克感到一阵头痛，恼火地搓着鼻梁，说真的，他们就不能多少表现得专业点吗？他向局长点头示意，但也没有对他太多关注。

他一言不发地接过戈登扔给他的闪存盘，走到房间深处去。在插好闪存盘后，他开始分析局长给他弄来的不同角度的现场照片，并在心中暗记下哪些线索是应当汇报给蝙蝠侠的。

戈登和那些警察已经差不多结束了情况汇报，就在此时，迪克收到了来自蝙蝠侠的消息。他将椅子转了过去，突然开口，打断了局长的讲话：“我收到消息，蝙蝠侠正和小丑交战。现在离开大楼是不明智的。”

戈登呆腻了点头，接着向其他人讲述今天早些时候发生的那件事，但是杰克完全没听进去，他疑惑地问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

迪克面无表情地回答：“局长并不是唯一一个与变故下有联系的人。”他简短道。

杰克似乎被他的回应弄恼了，但他还是什么都没说。他们花了一个小时的时间推测小丑下一步的行动计划。尼克似乎确信他会在不同的公共场所实施爆破，因此他们应当尽早安排疏散。杰克则认为他会去找警方麻烦，而他们理应抢占先机。

迪克十分想以手掩面。这群_白痴_。都到了现在，他们总该知道造成大规模恐慌对他们而言毫无益处。并且，假如小丑能够弄出一起将所有人都炸死的爆炸事件，就没有必要再策划什么主动出击的行动把自己送上门。

透过电脑屏幕和电视机屏幕前突然浮现的小丑面孔让他们的争执暂时告了一段落。迪克艰难地抑制住自己后跃的冲动——他毕竟是个天杀的受过训练的义警——而其他人则挤在屏幕前。

具有讽刺意味的是，他们中的大多数人最后只能越过他的肩膀去看更小的屏幕。他在和一群蠢货工作。一阵剧烈的拍打声打断了他的思绪。小丑走到摄像机前开始摆弄镜头。

“这玩意儿开着吗？”他用一种只有他才能做到的嘲弄口吻说道。

“好了，哥谭的市民们你们好！别惊慌，你们很快就能重归你么们无聊的生活了。我只是向我亲爱的老蝙蝠捎个信！”他咯咯地笑起来，继续说道，“你们中的大多数人可能在好奇我在许久不出现后会做些什么。”

“别担心，我不会造成太大的损害！”他喋喋不休地欢快道，“如果你出对了牌，那今晚只有一个人会死！”他兴奋地大笑着，往摄像机相反的方向后撤了一步。因为这个举动，其他人得以看到更多他所处位置的样貌。那并不好看。

墙上到处是血，小丑则手持一个血迹斑斑的撬棍。迪克看到小丑手中武器时皱起了眉头。他向旁边走了一步，接着他放弃掩盖脸上惊恐的表情了。

因为被绑起来躺在墙边的、被打的血肉模糊的人，正是他的幼弟提姆，后者还穿着全套的罗宾制服。


End file.
